Twin Souls
by RavenSparrow
Summary: Aniya comes into her twin brother's life when he begins to question the Jedi Order. This chronicles all six episodes and the lives of the Skywalker twins. Begins in AotC.
1. prologue: Twins of Prophecy

Twin Souls

Prologue: First Meeting

RavenSparrow

Author's Notes: Well I noticed someone else had written a story with Anakin having a twin. I just want to say that I know the idea isn't really original but I wanted to go with it. Anakin has a twin sister named Aniya (pronounced A- nigh- ya). She was taken away when they were three years old to be trained as a Jedi. Shmi (Ani and Nya's mother) decided to go to a far away planet (Tatooine) to keep her son who had yet to show the power of a Jedi from being taken away from her. When Qui Gon Jinn arrived at Tattooine and persuaded Anakin's mother to let him go, she agreed only for the reason that they had fallen into a situation where they had become slaves. She also knew that he would eventually meet up with his twin.

On Naboo after the Trade Federation is defeated 

Trumpets sounded and confetti filled the air as the Gungan parade made its way down the streets of the capital of Naboo. Queen Padmé Amidala was standing on a podium with an orb of light that would represent the time of the Great Alliance when Gungans and Nubians joined in one "light" that penetrated the "dark" advances of the droids from the Trade Federation. It also represented the new hope that the newly formed alliance would last centuries if not millenniums.

The crowd was roaring as the guest of honor neared his destination. Jar Jar Binks, who had become a general within the Gungan army, dismounted from his ride. Yet of course his foot caught the reins and Captain Tarpals assisted him. He had earned a laugh from the children.

Anakin Skywalker stood beside his master Obi-Wan Kenobi in his new Jedi robes. If only his mother could see him now. He caught the smile of his secret crush, the Queen of Naboo. Dressed in a white gown and her hair up, she truly appeared as the angel he though her to be when they first met. It seemed like an eternity before the celebration ended.

Yoda pulled Obi-Wan and Anakin aside after the ceremony was held. He led them to the palace into the same room that he and Obi-Wan debated Anakin's training. It began to worry not only the padawan but the master as well. Neither knew the elder's intentions.

"Master Yoda is there something wrong or troubling your mind?" Kenobi inquired.

"Wrong nothing is. Someone you should meet there is", Yoda smiled, "Come out you may, Aniya."

A young girl the same age as Anakin came into the room. She carried the same vergence of the Force as the young Skywalker did. Obi-Wan was stunned at the thought of Anakin being so strongly linked to the Force, but another child? This girl?

"My name is Aniya Skywalker, and I'm your twin, Ani", the girl smiled brightly. Her brown eyes were twinkling with delight.

"But how? The boy's mother never spoke of having another child much less that Anakin was part of a set of twins", Obi-Wan interrupted the intent stare the children held against each other.

"My mom said that I had a twin sister, but that she had been taken away because she had special powers", Anakin explained, "She took me to Tatooine so they wouldn't take me away too, I think."

"Two there are", Yoda became serious, "Part of the prophecy they may be."

"They will balance the Force together?" the Jedi Knight realized from Yoda's riddles, "Yet only one will destroy the Sith."

"Trained apart they will be", the elder master explained, "Come together they will later."

"Agreed, Master", Obi-Wan had no say, "But what of the code?"

"If balancing the Force they must do, then together they must find strength, hm", Yoda concluded, "Look at the Code of the Jedi, I will."

"Yes, Master", the younger Jedi agreed unwillingly. He had promised Qui Gon that he would train Anakin, but train **_two_** padawans. He began to question whether he really should even train the boy.

"Get to know one another you should, children", Yoda encouraged. He wanted them to establish a connection before they truly began their training.

"Come on, Ani!" Aniya laughed as she grabbed her brother's hand. She led him to the plains outside the palace. They sat down in front of each other. An awkward silence fell between them.

"I've always felt a piece of me was missing", Aniya's quiet voice pierced through, "When Master Yoda said I had a twin I became excited!"

"You felt that too?" Anakin was still a bit surprised, "Like there was something not right about you?"

"Yeah", his sister whispered, "I don't even remember our mother."

"She still remembers you", the young boy encouraged. He knew that his twin wondered if their mother had forgotten the daughter she lost.

"She does?" Aniya was glad to know.

"Of course! She carries our pictures in a locket", Anakin grinned, "I've caught her looking at it lots of times, I think."

"Really? Have you ever thought about me?" the little girl boldly asked.

"Sometimes. It's weird because when I did think about you I'd…", the boy started.

"You'd feel what I felt? Like you would get mad or sad all of a sudden?" Aniya interrupted.

"Yeah!" Anakin was happy to have the sentence finished for him.

The twins sat in the field for hours discussing anything and everything, from becoming Jedi warriors to what their favorites were. It was amazing how much they had in common. Anakin was glad to know he was not completely alone in the galaxy. Yet behind Aniya's carefree personality there was sadness.

"What's wrong?" Anakin confronted his sister, "You're not telling me something."

"I'm leaving in the morning with Master Yoda. I'm to begin my training with Master Olan Kenai", Aniya explained, "We don't get to be together, Ani."

"Because a Jedi master can't have two apprentices", the boy looked away, "Will we ever see each other again?"

"In time, young Skywalker", Yoda answered as he walked towards the children, "Clear your minds must be to communicate."

"Meditate on each other and you can keep in touch", Obi-Wan encouraged. His padawan needed reassurance and support in his quest to become a Jedi.

"No worries, Ani. I'll always be with you", Aniya smiled.

The next morning the twins said their goodbyes. They had to be pulled apart by Obi-Wan and Mace Windu. Anakin watched helplessly as his sister looked at him, tears in her eyes, through the back window of the transport ship. In that moment Anakin declared he would be strong always and forever for both himself and Aniya.

_'May the Force be with you', _Aniya's voice sobbed in Anakin's mind, '_I love you.'_

"I love you too, Sis", Anakin screamed out loud as the shuttle began to take off. He noticed Obi-Wan smiling at him trying to make things easier. Ten years would pass before the Skywalkers would reunite.


	2. Chapter One: Reunited

Twin Souls

RavenSparrow

Ch.1: Reunited

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews guys…even the one that was really critical. Wow I didn't know that about twins, but thanks for the info! Also if you have any suggestions about the beginning being flat, I would greatly appreciate them! Truly I would.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was twitching and adjusting his Jedi uniform in the elevator ride with his mentor and master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was nervous about seeing his obsession and only love, Padmé Amidala, former Queen and current Senator of Naboo. It had been ten years since their first meeting in the Tatooine shop that he had worked in.

"Relax", Obi-Wan laughed, "I haven't seen you this nervous since we fell into that nest of Gundarks."

"**_You_** fell into that mess, Master", Anakin corrected, "And I saved you, remember?"

"Ah, yes", the Jedi chuckled. There had been many adventures that led into unseemly peril, but they had always managed to get out unharmed. Anakin had become like a son to Obi-Wan, which was as close as he would ever get to have a child, since Jedi were not allowed to love. Yet all this led to the thoughts of Anakin's visitor, whom the young padawan had yet to realize was there.

"Besides, I haven't seen her in ten years. Not one day has gone by that I haven't thought about her", the padawan explained.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin", Obi-Wan warned. He thought it distracting when one was plagued by thoughts, even if his was constantly processing things.

The elevator stopped and its doors opened to reveal an old friend named Jar Jar Binks. He had long given up the role of General Binks, but was happy to take on a more safe, political role that was far from danger and war. Representative Binks was happy to see familiar faces.

"Obi? Obi!" Jar Jar shouted, "Mesa so smilin' to seein' yousa!"

"Hello, Jar Jar!" the Knight managed through the rough handshake. He noticed the Gungan had changed very little from when he last saw him. He had obviously learned to manage his clumsiness.

"Senator Padmé, thesa Jedi have arrived", the Gungan announced to the figure near the balcony. The red dress turned gracefully as its wearer smiled at her new guardians.

"It's nice to see you again, Obi-Wan", Padmé said as she rushed to greet the former apprentice.

"It's nice to see you too, Senator", Anakin smiled as he took her in. She was more beautiful in person than in his dreams.

"Ani?" the senator was taken back by his looks, "My you've grown."

"So have you", the padawan tried to compliment, "More beautiful that is, for a senator I mean."

"Oh, Ani. You'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine", Padmé laughed.

The comment annoyed the young man, but he hid it well except from another figure in the shadow of the far end of the room. She knew that the senator had expected to see the little boy she had come to care for, not the man she had been introduced to. Yet both the shadow and the senator knew it was impossible to see someone after ten years and expect them to be how they were.

"Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I can assure you", Obi-Wan explained as the small convoy headed to the couches to discuss the situation. The shadow followed as well and seated itself next to the senator. Anakin took notice that it wore a Jedi cloak.

"I'm Captain Typho of Her Majesty's service", a one-eyed man introduced himself, "I'm glad you're here Master Kenobi, the situation is more dangerous than the senator will admit."

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me", Padmé was becoming annoyed. People were giving her orders instead of making sure that more precautions would not hinder her duties.

"We are here to protect you , Senator, not to start an investigation", Obi-Wan politely explained. The cloaked figure became agitated as her counterpart also began to boil. Instinctively he decided to assure the senator.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé", Anakin stared intently at the senator, "I promise you."

"We will not exceed our mandate my young padawan learner", Obi-Wan warned. This was not the first time his apprentice took an extra step that was truly not needed.

"I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course", the younger of the two mocked.

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin, and you will pay attention to my lead", the Jedi Knight lectured.

"Why?" the silent figure finally spoke up with a feminine voice. Her face was still covered from the apprentice and the master as she looked up in their direction.

"This is between me and my master, milady", Anakin defended. He was quick to quit fighting long enough to ensure no one mocked him or his master.

"Well you've made it painfully clear by defying him in front of the person you were instructed to guard", the voice cut Anakin, "You question his authority, when he is obviously the Jedi and you are a trainee."

"Anakin, we will discuss this later", Obi-Wan assured his apprentice and the cloaked woman.

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer?" Anakin changed the subject.

"He never gives up does he?" the woman chuckled. Small hands lifted back the hood. A beautiful woman lay hidden beneath. Her brown eyes appeared wise beyond her eighteen years. Her dark hair was braided into a long tail that lay in front of her right shoulder extending down from her head to her waist. Anakin knew it was his twin, Aniya.

For the remainder of the conversation he focused on his sibling rather than his duties.

"Protection is for a local security, not Jedi", she voiced aloud the padawan's thoughts, "It's overkill, Master, and investigation is implied in our mandate."

"We will do exactly as the council has instructed", Obi-Wan stressed to the twins. He had hoped Aniya's presence would calm Anakin's rebellious spirit not encourage it.

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed", the senator tried to calm the intensity down, "Now if you'll excuse me, I will retire."

The group all stood to show respect. Padmé left the room as Captain Typho began discussing security details with Obi-Wan. The twins were about to embrace when Jar Jar approached to talk to Anakin.

"This is my twin sister, Aniya", the boy introduced her, "Aniya, this is Jar Jar Binks, a Gungan from the planet of Naboo."

"Pleased to meet you Master Binks", Aniya said as she extended her hand.

"Pleased to be a meetin' yousa as well Milady", Jar Jar smiled as he gladly accepted the gesture, "Mesa busten with happiness seein yousa again, Ani."

"It's nice to see you again too, Jar Jar", Anakin smiled, "If you'll excuse me."

Young Skywalker turned and hugged his twin tightly, reveling in the fact that she was here to talk to instead of having to communicate with her in his mind. Now he would have someone to share all his feelings with. No one could ever take her away.

"I told you we would see each other again", Aniya laughed as they pulled away. She had always reassured her twin that they would meet again. He had never truly believed her until now.

"I was beginning to think that we would meet in the next life", Anakin admitted. His mother had promised they would see each other again and they had yet to, so why would he believe the same promise about his sister. The young man turned to see Padmé's room.

"She hardly even recognized me, Jar Jar", the padawan was upset, "I've thought about her every day since we parted, and she's forgotten about me completely."

"Shesa happy. Happier den mesa seen her in a longo time", Jar Jar tried to cheer up his friend. Aniya put her hand on his shoulder.

"She remembers the eight year old boy she met in Watto's shop, Ani", the young woman reminded, "Even after ten years that is what she expected even though she knew it was impossible, give her time."

"I guess", the padawan was still disappointed.

"You're focusing on the negative, Anakin. Be mindful of your thoughts. Both of you", Obi-Wan interrupted, "She was very pleased to see us."

"So what are you doing here?" Anakin changed the subject back to his sister.

"Anakin, meet your new peer and my new padawan", the Jedi knight smiled. Yoda had found an exception in the Code when Aniya's former master was killed on assignment. The council had decided it best if she was to complete her training with her brother since they were meant to complete the prophecy.

"We are going to train together?" her brother became excited.

"The council chose me to be her master so she could complete her training", Obi-Wan explained, "Now that we're all reacquainted we should check on security."

* * *

Obi-Wan went down stairs to ensure that no one would be able to come up stairs while the twins began taking precautions to keep any assassins from coming through windows and into Padmé's room. Aniya and R2 took watch in the senator's quarters while she slept. Anakin watched protectively over his sister and his angel.

"Any activity up here?" Obi-Wan announced as he entered the room, throwing his rove onto the couch.

"Quiet as a tomb", Anakin walked to meet his master, "I don't like just sitting here and waiting for something to happen to them."

"Them?" the Jedi knight was confused.

"Aniya is in there with the senator along with R2", the padawan explained, "The senator covered up the cameras because she didn't like me watching her."

"What were the two of you thinking?" Obi-Wan was annoyed that his pupils concocted a plan without him.

"Well we want to catch the assassin, wouldn't we, Master?" Anakin questioned.

"You're using her as bait", the Jedi concluded.

"It was her idea, Aniya objected but agreed to it on one condition", the padawan assured.

"If she could stay with the senator", Obi-Wan finished his thought.

"Don't worry, no harm will come to them. I sense everything going on in that room, even Aniya blinking her eyes", Anakin comforted his master.

"I don't like it. Besides your sister is still a padawan learner just like you", the Jedi knight was trying to find an excuse.

"Don't underestimate her. Trust me", the padawan laughed. His sister was even more spirited than he was. Anakin walked over to the balcony. He stared out into the night thinking about some recent nightmares he had. He decided he would speak to Aniya about it later. The twins had "communicated" with each other since their parting. Everyday they would share thoughts. He turned to his master trying not to seem distracted.

Obi-Wan noticed his apprentice had been on edge for the past few days. The dark circles under his eyes proved that he had not slept in some time.

"You look tired", he commented with concern laced in his voice. He was worried about Anakin. The loveable boy had changed since being parted from his mother and his former mentor Qui Gon.

"I don't sleep much anymore", Anakin began running his fingers across the railing.

"Because of your mother?" the Jedi knight read his thoughts. The young man was never very good at hiding his emotions. His sister on the other hand was a master at it.

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her", the padawan was deeply upset.

"Dreams pass in time", Obi-Wan tried to comfort his friend.

"I'd much rather dream about Padmé", Anakin boldly stated, "Just being around her again is…intoxicating."

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin. They betray you", the Jedi knight recalled a thought Aniya had. "You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order, one not easily broken."

Aniya was listening to the conversation intently. She knew Obi-Wan's last statement concerned her. She **_let_** him know her thoughts. She could easily cloak her presence and her thoughts. Sensing the droid approaching the window she quickly acted like she was asleep. Two poisonous centipedes had been dropped in, disturbing R2, who looked around. He went back into hibernation when he didn't see anything. The centipedes continued up into Padmé's bed. As they inched closer, Aniya readied her light saber, alerting her brother.

Anakin turned to Padmé's room. Obi-Wan became alarmed as well.

"I sense it too", he assured his padawan.

Aniya quickly disposed of the centipedes but the droid shot a dart into her neck. When she realized what it was, she had already started to collapse. Anakin rushed to catch her and turned to his master with fear in his eyes. Aniya was beginning to gasp for air when Padmé awoke to see what had happened. The droid was still hovering in the window. In defense of Aniya, Obi-Wan broke through the window and attacked the droid.

"Aniya!" Anakin firmly embraced his twin, "Aniya, calm down, if you don't the poison will spread quicker."

"Worry about Obi-Wan. I'll be fine", she lied as she tried to steady her breathing.

"I can't leave you", he declared. There was no way he was going to lose his twin now that he had her in his life once more.

"Go, we'll take care of her", Padmé ensured. She ordered the captain to call a medic unit immediately.

"Stay here!" Anakin ordered both women. He earned a glare from his sister who knew she could not go anywhere. He rushed to find a ship to go help Obi-Wan. Preferably a fast one so he could catch the assassin and hurry back to Aniya. He would have stayed with her but if anything happened to their master, neither one would be able to forgive themselves.

* * *

The droid rushed through oncoming traffic trying to rid itself of its unwanted cargo. It would have fired another dart, but it was only given one. A close call made the Jedi master question if his padawan was ever going to show up. Soon enough Obi-Wan was in the sights of the assassin. A rifle blast destroyed the droid and the Jedi master went into a free fall. It seemed an eternity before Anakin finally caught his master.

"What took you so long?" Obi-Wan growled.

"Aniya was going into shock and couldn't breathe, Master. Besides I couldn't decide on which speeder to pick", Anakin explained. He left out the fact that in her mind, Aniya was arguing with him to pick up the pace and find Master Kenobi.

"There he is", the Jedi master pointed out. He tried to hide his concerns for Aniya.

The assassin's speeder took a death dive but it did not throw off young Skywalker. He followed almost as recklessly as the object he pursued. A large cruiser was passing in front of the Jedi speeder. Anakin continued the same suicidal speed and angle. He even began to laugh.

"Pull up, Anakin! Pull up!" Obi-Wan did not care for flying and his apprentice's driving made the fact very obvious. Anakin of course pulled up at the last instance.

"Sorry, Master", the padawan tried to hide his smile at the sight of his mentor looking a bit green from the previous stunt, "I forgot you hate flying."

"I don't mind when **_I'm_** flying!" the Jedi master corrected. Anakin was a daredevil pilot. He was considered reckless in the thought that he acted like he was invincible. No doubt that he was a talented pilot, most likely one of the best, but reckless nonetheless.

They continued the pursuit near a factory. Weaving in and out of the fire vents, Anakin easily kept up with the assassin. In a daring move, the assassin took her gun and fired at the wiring for the power couplings as she sped through unharmed. Yet Anakin headed full speed through it much to his master's protests. Quickly the ship dodged into the freeway tunnel. Anakin rushed in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan was becoming a bit annoyed, "He went the other way!"

"I don't want that creep to crash and burn before we find out who he's working for", Anakin explained, "This is a short cut…I think."

The young padawan stopped the ship when he realized he might have lost the assassin. Yet he felt that he would be passing by below any minute. He wanted to end this chase and get back to his sister, who was in a great deal of the pain. He could feel her chest contracting trying to breathe. She was starting to blackout.

"Well you lost him", Obi-Wan began to lecture, "He went completely the other way and you decided on a shortcut."

"I'm deeply sorry, Master", Anakin looked over the left side of the speeder, "If you'll excuse me."

The padawan leapt out of the speeder into thin air. His master looked over in anxiety as he rushed to drive the spacecraft. With ease and skill Anakin fell directly on top of the assassin's ship. He knew his instincts were right, but he hadn't thought ahead to the acrobatic moves he would endure while trying to stay on it. He slid back and forth between the tail and front. Finally when he grasped the cockpit, Anakin pulled out his light saber and began stabbing around. Easily the light saber was lost until Obi-Wan caught it in mid air as he pursued the other speeder. The padawan and the assassin wrestled for the gun as it fired off into the main controls, causing the cockpit to catch fire. The ship started to go down into a crowded street. Anakin fell off about ten feet before the ship crashed into a streetlight. The assassin was out and running before bystanders could ask if she was all right. Obi-Wan was right behind the pair as soon as he landed. The chase ended right in front of a bar called, Little Paradise.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called attention to his apprentice before he could rush in, "Patience."

"I know use the Force", Anakin began to calm down, "Sorry, Master."

"He went in to hide. The chase is off now the hunt is on", the Jedi informed, "Next time don't lose it."

"Yes, Master. It no good to me if I'm dead", the padawan recited a lesson from his training as he took his light saber back, "But we must find the assassin, Aniya is getting weaker."

"We will", Obi-Wan promised, "Why do I get the feeling the **_two_** of you will be the death of me?"

"Don't say that, Master", Anakin defended, "You're the closest thing I have to a father."

"Then why don't you ever listen to me?" the Jedi questioned. The habit became worse since Aniya arrived.

"I try, Master", the padawan mumbled as the two walked further into the club.

"Do you see him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think he's a she", Anakin corrected, "And she's a changling."

"Then you must be very careful", the Jedi warned, "Go and find her."

"Where are you going?" the padawan snapped.

"For a drink", Obi-Wan smiled.

As he headed to the bar, Anakin began to circle. He was using the Force to flush out the assassin. Yet the assassin had her eyes set on sneaking up on Obi-Wan to kill him with her gun. Unfortunately when she drew it out, Obi-Wan's light saber quickly got rid of it. Anakin rushed over to his master, who wsa picking the assassin up off the floor from where she fell.

"Jedi business", Anakin announced, "Get back to your drinks."

The two escorted the wounded woman into the alley. Obi-Wan laid her down roughly.

"Do you know who it was you were **_trying_** to kill?" Obi-Wan played on her failure. Maybe she would become angry and spew everything out.

"A senator from Naboo", she grunted, "It was just a job."

"Who hired you?" Anakin demanded. When an answer didn't come, he grabbed her collar and got right in her face.

"Answer me!" the padawan growled. He was losing his patience with her, and Aniya's heart was slowing down to an abnormal rate. Her breathing would stop any minute.

"A bounty hunter called…", the assassin trailed off after she was hit by a poison dart. The pair looked over in the direction the dart came from and saw someone taking off in a jet pack. Obi-Wan confiscated the dart.

* * *

When they arrived back at the apartment, Aniya had quit breathing twice. Anakin worried for his twin as Obi-Wan held her hand while the medics injected a serum that dealt with most poisons in the galaxy. They carefully carried her to the medical transport unit that had come less than five minutes after they had been called. Obi-Wan rode with her as Anakin stayed behind to protect the senator. When they had left and things calmed down, the padawan found himself on the couch, staring out into the night.

"Are you going to be okay?" Padmé came and sat next to him.

"If I lose her, then I lose everything I hold dear", Anakin tried to hide his tears that had started to fall freely. All he had was his twin, and that is all that held him to life in this moment and time.

"She'll be fine. The medics said that luckily it was a common poison so the serum should help", the senator tried to comfort.

"I wish I could believe that", the padawan admitted. He had tried to use his thoughts to get to Aniya, but even her mind was clear and void of anything. A common fact that happened as the body shuts itself down.

'_I'm here'_, a voice whispered in his head. It was Aniya. A smile came to his face.

'_Don't worry about me. The doctor said I would be fine. Besides I have Obi-Wan here watching me'_, Aniya continued.

"You're right. She'll be just fine", Anakin looked at the senator. He knew she was confused but was happy that he would be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

The next morning after Anakin visited Aniya he went to the council meeting with Obi-Wan, whom seemed a bit distracted.

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan", Yoda instructed after he had heard the Jedi knight's report.

"The most important thing is to find out who he's working for", Mace Windu commented.

"What about Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan did not want to leave his old friend unprotected, "She will still need to be guarded."

"Handle that your padawan will", Master Yoda decided.

"Anakin, escort the senator back to her home planet of Naboo", Master Windu explained, "Go as refugees, not registered travelers."

"As the leader of the opposition to the Creation Act, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital", young Skywalker warned.

"Ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her on this matter", Windu commanded.

Anakin bowed to show his obedience and began to walk away when he noticed Obi-Wan still stood in front of the council.

"A question you have, Obi-Wan?" Yoda smiled because he already knew the young master's concern.

"What about my other apprentice, Aniya, what will she do?" the Jedi worried aloud.

"Aniya will continue to heal", Windu reassured, "the Force is strong with her and she will accompany you on your journey to find the killer."

"Yes, Master", Obi-Wan smiled as he bowed. In short terms the answer meant she would be fine and that she would be allowed to leave as soon as he was ready. Anakin laughed quietly to himself. He felt sorry for his master being stuck with two very spirited and rebellious padawan learners who questioned **_everything_**. Attachment was forbidden but it was quite obvious Master Kenobi cared greatly for his apprentices and it was no secret that they returned the affection.

Young Skywalker rushed ahead of Obi-Wan to see his sister. He wasn't surprised to see her up and about as he entered the room.

"So you got your first assignment?" Aniya smiled, "And I get out of this prison."

"I hate it when you eavesdrop on **_MY_** conversations", Anakin mumbled.

"You forget, Ani", she teased, "I can read your mind."

"I can read yours too you know", he defended. The only downside to having their thoughts linked was that nothing was a surprise or a secret.

Obi-Wan entered, knowing that Aniya knew she was getting out. Yet in all the excitement about Anakin's first assignment on his own, he knew his padawan neglected to tell her that she was to be on assignment with their master.

"Well as soon as you're ready we will escort your brother to the port and then find out who the bounty hunter is that hired the assassin to kill Senator Amidala", the Jedi informed his other padawan.

"Then let's go", Aniya started to walk to the door.

"I have to get Padmé to go first. That won't be an easy task", Anakin commented.

"She won't ignore an executive order", his twin announced. She knew the ways of politics, but like her former master, she cared only for two polticians: Senator Amidala and Senator Organa.

"How do you know he'll issue an executive order?" Obi-Wan was curious.

"I just know", Aniya grinned. Her master would learn she knew more than she lead all but her brother to believe.


	3. Chapter Two: Hunting for a Bounty Hunter

Twin Souls

Chapter Two: Hunting a Bounty Hunter

RavenSparrow

Author's notes: Thank you so much for the reviews! This story is going better than I originally thought.

* * *

Anakin arrived at the senate building, eager to talk with his political mentor. Ever since he came to the position of Chancellor, Palpatine watched with interest at Anakin's career in the Jedi Order. He would give encouragement and advice whenever he saw young Skywalker. He was concerned when Anakin explained Senator Amidala's case.

"Perhaps you can speak with her and convince her this would be an advantage from her point of view", Anakin convincingly pleaded, "She will honor your advice."

"She won't ignore an executive order", Palpatine's words were an exact duplicate of Aniya's, "So they have finally given you an assignment, your patience has paid off."

"Your guidance more than my patience", the padawan complimented.

"You don't need guidance, Anakin. In time you'll learn to trust your feelings", the Chancellor gave advice, "I have said it many times: you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met."

"Thank you, Your Excellency", Anakin was humbled.

"I see you becoming the most powerful Jedi ever", Palpatine encouraged, "Even more powerful than Master Yoda."

* * *

Aniya walked silently behind Masters Yoda, Windu, and Kenobi. She was focusing on the conversation that Anakin had just discussed with Palpatine. The only subject she had to agree on with her master was that Palpatine was **_NOT_** to be trusted. When she began to read her brother's thoughts, he was utterly confused on whether to believe Palpatine or not. He was more concerned with the nightmares he had of their mother.

"I am concerned for my padawan", Obi-Wan voiced, "He is not ready to be given this assignment on his own yet."

"The council is confident in its decision, Obi-Wan", Yoda comforted. He knew that Obi-Wan was very hesitant about Anakin's abilities.

"The boy and his sister have exceptional skills", Windu commented, "And together they are invincible."

"But he still has much to learn, Master", the Jedi noted, "His abilities have made him, well, arrogant."

"Yes, a flaw more and more common amongst the Jedi", the eldest master agreed, "Too sure of themselves they are, even the older, more experienced ones."

The little group stopped. Obi-Wan turned and looked at Aniya, who merely smiled at Yoda's last comment. She knew it was directed towards her master.

"Have a little faith in us, Master", the female Skywalker pleaded, "We are more capable than you are convinced that we are."

"Remember, Obi-Wan, if the prophecy is true, your apprentices are the only ones who can bring the Force back into balance", Windu reminded.

* * *

Anakin returned to Padmé's apartment to ensure she followed orders. He overheard the senator encouraging and explaining the new powers that Representative Binks now held. He smiled at Jar Jar's response. Padmé turned to finish packing in her bedroom where Anakin stood. She began to vent her frustrations to the padawan.

"I do not like this idea of hiding", she growled, "I haven't worked a year to defeat the Military Creation Ac to not be here when its fate is decided."

"Don't worry", Anakin reassured, "Now that the council has ordered an investigation it won't take my sister and Master Obi-Wan long to find this bounty hunter."

"Sometimes we must let go of our pride and do what is requested of us", the padawan smiled. It was a lesson his sister had been taught by her old master.

"Anakin, you've grown up", the senator was impressed. He was definitely far more experienced in the real world than he was when he was eight years old.

"Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it", Anakin commented as he walked towards the window, "Don't get me wrong, Obi-Wan is a great mentor."

"As wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu", he continued as he used the Force to play with a glass ball, "I am truly grateful to be his apprentice."

"Does your sister enjoy him as her new mentor?" Padmé was curious about Anakin's twins. She noticed he became a bit defensive and vague whenever she asked questions about the young woman named Aniya.

"She's very fond of him", the padawan laughed, "Yet she's wary of him."

"Wary of him? Why?" the senator giggled at the notion of Aniya being cautious of Obi-Wan.

"She misses her master. He was like a father to her. She fears developing feelings for him", Anakin politely hinted, "She has forseen he will become a legend."

"So the Great Obi-Wan really is great?" Padmé smiled.

"In some ways…a lot of ways…I'm really ahead of him. I'm ready to face the trials but he feels that I'm too unpredictable. He won't let me move on", the padawan began to raise his voice.

"That must be frustrating", the senator encouraged the Jedi to vent. It always put her in a better mood.

"It's worse! He's overly critical. He **_NEVER_** listens. He…he doesn't understand", Anakin concluded, "It's not fair!"

"All mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like", Padmé explained, "It's the only way we grow, besides you have Aniya on your side."

"Yeah, I know", the young man smiled, "She's helped me through a lot over the years."

"Anakin", the senator grew serious, "Don't grow up too fast." She accounted for her life. Since the age of sixteen she **_always_** had to be grown up. It made her resent the fact that she never had a childhood.

"But I am grown up", Anakin moved closer to the person of his desires, "You said so yourself."

"Don't look at me like that", Padmé became defensive by Anakin's obvious advances.

"Why not?" he grinned.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable", she mumbled walking away.

"Sorry, Milady", the padawan chuckled. He knew he was getting to her, just as Aniya was shaking Obi-Wan to his foundations without even trying.

* * *

The shuttle arrived at port with its precious load of cargo. As it settled on the landing dock, Padmé rushed to the exit with Captain Typho and her handmaiden Dormé. She noticed they were reluctant to leave her by Dormé's tears.

"You'll be fine", Padmé comforted her friend.

"It's not me, milady", Dormé assured, "I worry about you, what if they realize that you have left the capital?"

"Well, then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is", the senator turned slightly so her voice would reach Anakin.

"Anakin", Obi-Wan called attention to his padawan, "Don't do anything without first consulting me or the council."

"Yes, Master", Anakin mumbled.

"Ani, please be careful", Aniya teased, "You'll do fine, quit worrying so much."

"I know. You be extra careful", her brother was serious, "And make sure Obi-Wan doesn't get killed."

"Dwell not on dark things, brother", his sister assured him. She was always his comfort zone because she always knew when to say the right things at the right time.

"I'm serious, this man is dangerous", the padawan reminded her.

"You take care of the senator, I'll make sure Obi-Wan doesn't commit suicide", Aniya laughed, "Check in every once in a while, promise?"

"I promise", Skywalker hugged his twin as Obi-Wan approached Senator Amidala.

"I'll get to the bottom of this quickly, milady", he assured her, "You'll be back in no time."

"I'll be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi", Padmé looked at Obi-Wan and then Aniya.

"Time to go, milady", Anakin walked out of the shuttle. Padmé followed but Obi-Wan stopped both.

"Anakin, may the Force be with you", amusement danced in his eyes.

"May the Force be with you, Master", Anakin matched with a grin. As the pair began to walk farther away from the shuttle, Padmé made a confession.

"Suddenly I'm afraid", she whispered to her escort.

"This is my first assignment on my own, I am too", he confessed as well, "Don't worry we have R2 with us."

The couple laughed and joked as they disappeared into the crowd. Obi-Wan and Captain Typho watched anxiously.

"I do hope he doesn't do anything foolish", the Jedi master mumbled.

"I'd be more concerned about her doing something than him", Typho chuckled.

"Oh let them have their fun", Aniya interrupted, "They both need a break from reality."

She smiled as the refugee ship took off. It was obvious that Anakin was going to try and win the senator over. He wanted his affections known. She knew that Padmé was in for a ride.

"Well, your brother has begun his assignment. It's time we begin ours", Obi-Wan thought aloud as he sat back down.

"Where are we going, Master?" Aniya was puzzled. The dart was the only clue and it did not help in their case of finding the bounty hunter.

"To see an old friend", he smiled.

* * *

The pair arrived at Dex's Diner, which was not far from the port. it was small and a bit dirty looking, but it was nothing utterly disgusting about it. They were greeted by a waitress droid.

"Someone to see ya, honey!" she called back to the cook, "Jedi by the looks of them."

"Obi-Wan!" called out a large toad looking creature.

"Hello, Dex!" the Jedi smiled.

"Take a seat. I'll be right with ya!" Dex laughed.

Obi-Wan let Aniya sit down first. He began to sit down when the waitress called to him.

"You wanna a cup of Jawa Juice?" she spoke loudly.

"Oh yes, thank you", the Jedi looked to Aniya, "Two please."

"No, just one", Aniya corrected.

"Even a Jedi needs something to drink", Obi-Wan hinted, "You're not to ignore needs."

"Yes, Master", the padawan was a bit annoyed. She didn't need anyone to watch out for her.

"Hey, old buddy!" Dex hugged the Jedi and Aniya stood up to show respect.

"Oh, no need to stand for an old man", the creature teased the girl, "So, my friend, what can I do for ya?"

"You can tell me what this is", Obi-Wan showed his friend the dart he had retrieved the night of the pursuit of the assassin.

"Well, whatta ya know!" Dex picked it up, "I haven't seen one of these since I was prospectin' on Subterrel."

"Can you tell us where it came from?" the Jedi looked at his apprentice as he handed her the Jawa juice.

"Thank you", she smiled.

"This baby belongs to them cloners", the creature announced.

"But I had heard that the Kaminoans kept to themselves", Aniya interrupted, "What would they have to do with a bounty hunter?"

"Well, it's a Kamino saber dart for sure, kid", Dex reassured.

"I wonder why it didn't show up in the archives", Obi-Wan looked perplexed.

"It's these funny little cuts on the side that give it away", the creature pointed out, "Those analysis druids only focus on symbols."

"That's why I find little use for them", Aniya commented.

"I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom", Dex laughed. He even earned a giggle from Aniya which brought a smile to Obi-Wan's face.

"Well I'm sure my apprentice agrees. If druids could think, there'd be none of us here, would there?" Obi-Wan grinned picking up the dart and analyzing it in the light, "Kamino, I'm not familiar with it, is it in the Republic?"

"No, I think its on the outer rim", Aniya informed her master, "But I don't know how far away it is."

"Its about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze", Dex was impressed with the young girl's knowledge, "Should be easy to find, even for those droids."

"It's like your friend said, the Kaminoans keep to themselves", he continued, "They're cloners, and damn good ones too."

"Cloners. Are they friendly?" Obi-Wan was completely intrigued.

"Oh, depends", Dex grinned.

"Depends on what, Dex?" the padawan wanted to make connections quicker than this cook could give information.

"On how good your manners are", the creature laughed, "How big your pocketbook is."

"Thank you for your help", the Jedi shook hands with Dex. He stood up so that Aniya could get out of the booth they were seated at. She went outside as Obi-Wan paid their bill.

"Keep that girl close to ya", Dex smiled, "She's a lively, smart thing."

"Sometimes too much for her own good", Obi-Wan chuckled.

* * *

Master and apprentice became frustrated when neither could find the Kamino system. Aniya suggested getting help from a librarian and it took another hour before Obi-Wan gave in. as they waited Aniya decided to share her theory.

"Perhaps a Jedi deleted the files concerning Kamino", she whispered to her master.

"Impossible, what makes you think a Jedi would do that?" Obi-Wan scoffed.

"Because only a Jedi would have access to the Archives", the padawan defended her thoughts.

"Did you call for assistance?" the elderly woman questioned, interrupting the fight, "Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi?"

"Yes, um, I'm looking for a planetary system called Kamino", the Jedi walked back over to his apprentice's computer. He reached over her shoulder and clicked the file he wanted. Aniya sensed his apprehension.

"It doesn't show up on the Archive charts", he explained.

The librarian looked where the Jedi pointed. She had never heard of the system he was looking for and began wondering if he even knew what he was talking about.

"It should be here", Obi-Wan said a little annoyed, "Just south of the Rishi Maze."

"I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist", the librarian stated a bit snobbishly. Annoyed by the treatment of her master, Aniya interrupted.

"Impossible. Maybe your archives are incomplete. Perhaps it is you who is mistaken", she huffed, "My master knows what he's talking about."

She smiled when she realized she had hit a nerve. Yoda was right about the older Jedi being set in their ways and no one else was right. Overconfidence.

"If an item does not appear in our records than it doesn't exist", the librarian said stiffly. She went to help a younger padawan learner.

"Why must you annoy or offend others?" Obi-Wan changed the subject. He was grateful for the defense, but taken back by its intensity.

"I'm sorry, Master", Aniya actually was, "But she acted as if she knew **_EVERYTHING_** about the universe."

"I share your frustrations, but act like a young adult, please", he quietly chided.

"Perhaps my theory isn't so impossible?" the padawan carefully treaded her opinion, "Maybe we should speak with Master Yoda."

"I agree with you about involving Master Yoda", Obi-Wan stared off. He was thinking about Anakin.

* * *

The refugee ship sped to its destination of Naboo. On the inside, Anakin and Padmé were eating as R2 returned with some more food.

"Thank you, R2", Padmé smiled as she returned to her conversation with her guard.

"It must be difficult, having sworn your life to the Jedi, not being able to visit the places you like or do the things you like", the senator hinted.

"Or be with the people that I love", Anakin added, "Like right now I am separated from my sister."

"Are you allowed to love?" Padmé was surprised, "I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi."

"Well, in my case I see nothing wrong with loving my sister. Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love is central to a Jedi's life", the padawan grinned, "So you might say that we are encouraged to love."

"You've changed so much", Padmé smiled, "You're a thousand times more clever and funny."

"Ah, you haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams", Anakin stared intently into her eyes, "You're just a beautiful, just as sweet."

An awkward silence fell between them. Padmé continued to eat, looking down at her plate as Anakin looked longingly on the face that he so desperately wanted to touch.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Aniya made their way through the Jedi temple to the class of younglings that Master Yoda taught.

"Reach out. Use the Force around you. Use your feelings, you must", Yoda's voice penetrated the reverent silence of the hallway. He tapped his staff to call attention to the two visitors who sought his advice.

"Hello, Master Obi-Wan. Hello, Lady Aniya", the children greeted in unison.

"Hello. I'm sorry to disturb you, Master", Obi-Wan turned to the elder, who knew what he had come for.

"How can I be of help, Obi-Wan? Hm?" Yoda's voice asked amused.

"We're looking for a planet described to us by an old friend", Aniya explained. She noticed Obi-Wan's grin.

"We trust him, but the system doesn't show up on the archive maps", Obi-Wan added.

"Lost a planet Master Obi Wan has", Yoda laughed, "How embarrassing, how embarrassing."

"Liam the shades", the elder master instructed, "Gather round the map reader, clear your minds, and find Obi-Wan's wayward planet we will."

"It ought to be here", the younger master pointed between a few of the 3-D stars floating around, "But it isn't."

"Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards this spot", Aniya joined in. She held back a laugh as Obi-Wan looked at her. Butting in was her specialty and Anakin could verify.

"Gravity's silhouette remains but the star and all the planets disappeared, they have", Yoda gave a riddle to the children, "How can this be? A thought? Anyone?"

"Master?" a little boy spoke up, "Because someone erased it from the archive memory."

Obi-Wan looked at Aniya with shock and simply received amused eyes. Maybe her theory wasn't so out there as he thought.

"Truly wonderful the mind of a child is", the elder master chuckled, "The padawan is right."

_'So was mine',_ Obi-Wan chastised himself. Never in his life had he ever truly trusted someone's judgment, he even questioned Qui Gon's often.

"Go to the center of gravity's pull and fine your planet you will", Yoda instructed. Obi-Wan walked to the doorway with the patriarch, and Aniya grabbed the map, but not before telling the children goodbye. She absolutely adored children. The only downside to being a Jedi was the fact that she could not have a family.

"The data must have been erased", the patriarch thought aloud.

"But, Master Yoda, who could empty information from the archives?" Obi-Wan was confused, "That's impossible, isn't it?"

"Dangerous and disturbing this is. Only a Jedi could have erased those files", Yoda was truly concerned, "But who and why are harder to answer. Meditate on this I will."


	4. Chapter Three: Paradise in Naboo

Twin Souls

Chapter Three: Paradise on Naboo

RavenSparrow

Author's Notes: Thanks for the encouragement guys. I really didn't think that this fic would do very well. I am glad to stand corrected. Also I didn't mention this in the beginning of my story. I only own Aniya and there is no claims to Star Wars or any other character therein. Just thought I should clarify…

* * *

The ship finally arrived on Naboo a couple of days after leaving Coruscant. The senator was never so happy to be home. She rambled on about her career as she and Anakin made their way to the palace. The Jedi did not mind so much, he loved to hear her talk. Her voice was so soothing and inviting.

"I wasn't the youngest queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough", Padmé admitted, "I'm not sure I was ready."

"The people you served thought you did a good job", Anakin complimented, "I even heard they tried to change things so you could stay in office."

"I was relieved when my two terms were up", the senator laughed, "But when the queen asked me to become senator, I couldn't refuse her."

"I agree with her. I think they Republic needs you", the Jedi assured, "I'm glad that you chose to serve."

"All this talk about politics must bore you", Padmé apologized, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be", Anakin chuckled, "I am not one for politics but my sister Aniya is a mastermind at them."

"Really?" the senator was a bit surprised that a Jedi would care for politics.

"Her former master didn't like politicians except for a Senator Organa", young Skywalker explained, "He taught her 'political instincts' as he called them."

"Then if Aniya is so well trained in the art of politics, why does she wish to become a Jedi?" Padmé wanted to know all she could about Anakin and his twin. They were an interesting pair.

"She has other 'gifts' that she feels better serve the Jedi Order", Anakin admitted, "She thought about leaving after the death of her master until…"

"Until she found out that she could continue her training with you as her peer", the senator began.

"And Obi-Wan as her teacher", the Jedi finished.

The pair laughed at the ability of finishing each other's sentences. Yet they had to become serious when they were finally in audience with the current queen, Jamillia.

* * *

"If the senate votes to create an army I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war", Padmé stated her opinion to the queen.

"It's unthinkable! There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic", the governor added.

"Do you see any way through negotiations to bring the Separatists back to the Republic?" Queen Jamillia asked Padmé.

"Not if they feel threatened", Senator Amidala explained, "My guess is that they would turn to the Trade Federation or Commerce Guild for support."

"It's outrageous but after four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still viceroy of the Trade Federation", the governor informed, "The senate is powerless to stop this crisis."

Anakin was getting bored from all the serious talk. Yet he knew Padmé felt passionate about protecting the people and keeping peace in the galaxy. It was the fuel for the fire that continuously burned in her eyes and soul. He was taken out of his thoughts when the party began to rise.

"In the meantime we must consider your own safety", the queen turned her concern to her prized senator.

"What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?" the governor asked. Yet before he could be answered Padmé corrected him.

"Oh, Anakin's not a Jedi yet", she said carelessly, "He's still a padawan learner, but I was thinking…"

"Hold on a minute", Anakin interrupted.

"Excuse me. I was thinking I would stay in the lake country", Senator Amidala finished her sentence, "There are some very remote places up there."

"Excuse me", the padawan was annoyed, "I'm in charge of security here, milady."

"And this is my home. I know it very well. That is why we are here", Padmé defended, "I think it would be wise to use my knowledge in this instance."

"Sorry, milady", Anakin reluctantly apologized.

"Perfect. It's settled, then", Queen Jamillia tried to ease the tension.

* * *

The ship came out of hyperspace to its destination at the planet of Kamino. Aniya hated flying almost as much as Anakin loved it. She was feeling a little dizzy from the experience.

"Master, I'm afraid I shouldn't have come", she said slowly. All of her limbs felt like fifty-pound weights.

"Why? I need someone to keep me from committing suicide", Obi Wan teased.

"Oh, you heard that? But that's not why", Aniya sheepishly admitted, "I feel dizzy."

"Hyperspace sickness", the Jedi assured, "When I was an apprentice I use to get it all the time."

"Really?" the padawan was shocked to learn that her master use to have a weakness.

"Yes. Qui Gon would make fun of me for it", Obi Wan chuckled at the thought of his late mentor, "But I eventually got over it."

"Master?" Aniya became serious and a bit sad, "Do you miss Qui Gon often?"

"I try not to think on him, but he does occasionally cross my mind", the Jedi knew Aniya missed her former mentor Olan Kenai. He was the best of the best, but even the most experienced Jedi could end up dead. But Master Kenai had died fighting a sith lord named Tyrannus while defending his padawan.

"Do not feel it was your fault, Aniya", Obi Wan addressed the girl by name, for the first time, at least to her face, "He cared about you greatly and would not allow you to be so negative."

"Yes, Master", the padawan sadly smiled.

When the ship entered the atmosphere, it was raining. The sea was choppy and the buildings stuck out of the water like giant sea creatures emerging. When they finally landed Obi Wan got out first. He could tell Aniya was still sick even after her protests. Carefully he lifted her out of the cockpit. When she was standing up he commanded her to u se his arm for strength. He could not tell if it was hyperspace sickness or the last effects of the poison she received almost two weeks ago. Aniya felt weak having to depend on her master for balance, but she wasn't really complaining. Slowly they reached the door, and with ease it opened.

A tall, lean being came into view. From her dress the pair determined she was a hostess.

"Master Jedi", she addressed Obi Wan, "The Prime Minister is expecting you."

"He's expected?" Aniya was confused. No one should have known that a Jedi and his apprentice were coming.

"Of course. He's been anxious to meet you. After all these years we were beginning to think you weren't coming", the hostess politely stated, "Now, please, this way."

The pair followed the being to the end of the hallway. The door opened to reveal another tall, lean being.

"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino", the hostess introduced the being dressed in black, "And this is Master Jedi…"

"Obi Wan Kenobi", the Jedi answered.

"And his, uh?" the hostess was puzzled. Jedi were not allowed to be married much less love. It was a universal fact, but the two were certainly close by their affections.

"Apprentice, Aniya Skywalker", the padawan helped out her guide. She had noticed Obi Wan's apprehension when they were both sure she was going to say "wife".

"I trust you're going to enjoy your stay", Lama Su assured, "Please."

Three chairs swiveled down from the ceiling, which of course did not help Aniya. The motions of it as it came down made her sick to her stomach. Obi Wan helped her to her seat. He was really becoming concerned with her illness now.

"I'm fine", she smiled.

"And now to business. You will be delighted to know that we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand until are ready with a million more well on the way", the prime minister smiled proudly.

Obi Wan looked at Aniya who simply shrugged her shoulders. "Well, that's good news", he tried to say convincingly. Aniya giggled at the confused look on his face. Obi Wan was glad it made her feel good when he was looking like an idiot.

"Tell your master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met on time", Lama Su commented.

"I'm sorry. Master…", Aniya wanted to clarify the name. It caught both her and Obi Wan off guard.

"Jedi Master Syfo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago", Obi Wan explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that", Lama Su's voice became solemn, "But I'm sure we would have been proud of the army we've built for him."

"Army?" Aniya repeated. The word seemed foreign to her. Yet these beings did not. She had seen them in a dream before. They showed her the "army" dressed in white with patches of color to show the different units. Aniya quickly became uneasy. She knew all the information she did about Kamino because the hostess had told her in her dreams. Obi Wan began to notice the racing thoughts flowing through his apprentice's mind.

"Yes. A clone army, and I must say, the finest we've ever created", the prime minister bragged.

"Tell me, Prime Minister, when my master first contacted you about the army did he say who it was for?" Obi Wan knew the answer but had to be sure.

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic", Lama Su informed, "But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."

"That's why we're here", Aniya came out of her fright. She had a few encouraging words from Anakin who sensed her anxiety. The pair rose up from their chairs, yet Aniya had forgotten she was still a bit dizzy and almost fell over. Obi Wan caught her by her waist. Slowly she stood upright and wrapped her arms around Obi Wan's right arm. She smiled to encourage the tour to continue.

* * *

A small fleet of boats arrived at a beautiful mansion on the water's edge. Naboo was truly a paradise. As the boat pulled up to the dock, Anakin hopped out and tied a knot in the rope to keep the vessel from drifting away. Then he helped the senator out of the ship.

She led him to the courtyard and began talking of her childhood, while the movers brought in furniture and clothes.

"We use to come here for school retreats. We would swim to that island everyday. I love the water", Padmé reminisced, "We used to let the sun dry us as we laid on the sand and tried to guess the names of the birds singing."

"I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere. Not like here", Anakin confessed, "Here, everything is soft and smooth."

The padawan carefully caressed the senator's hand. When she did nothing, his boldness increased. His caressing moved to her back that was proudly shown by her dress. His intense stare caught Padmé's breath. The next thing she knew they began to lean into each other. His smile was warm and inviting. His lips were soft and gentle as they barely touched hers. When she closed her eyes, Anakin took that as approval to a passionate kiss. This was what he had wanted. Padmé became lost in the moment until her mind won out. She wrenched away and declared it was her mistake.

Anakin was hurt by the rejection and confused by how she gave in so easily. He apologized for his actions and looked out toward the lake.

"I had forgotten how beautiful it was here", the senator changed the mood, "I seem to lose myself in my duties."

"We all do, but sometimes we deserve our happiness", the padawan hinted.

"I don't believe in fairy tales", Padmé whispered, "Happiness must be sacrificed in my line of work."

"Not always", Anakin became annoyed, "Everyone should be able to live their own life to their own accord."

"The people are my life", the senator walked towards the mansion, leaving her guardian to his thoughts.

* * *

The tour was a bit creepy by Aniya's terms. The prime minister showed off the "assembly" line of creating clones. The embryos were in glass wombs that protected them until they were old enough to be taken out. Obi Wan was truly impressed but stayed mindful of his padawan's apprehension.

"Quite impressive, don't you agree?" the master tried to calm his apprentice.

"Yes, I'm very pleased", Aniya lied.

"I thought you would be", Lama Su was grateful.

"Clones can think creatively. You will find that they are immensely superior to droids. We take great pride in our combat and training programs", he continued pointing at the children at the computers to the left, "This group was created five years ago."

"You mentioned growth acceleration", Obi Wan was shocked at the superiority of this science. He could tell Aniya was becoming annoyed.

"Oh yes, it's essential. Otherwise a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time. They are totally obedient, taking any order without question", Lama Su explained their rationalization, "We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host."

"So they lack free will? Then what if they fell into the wrong hands? What if they returned to destroy their creators? Then would they still be the finest you've ever created?" Aniya questioned angrily, "You're tampering with the will of nature."

"And who was the original host?" Obi Wan changed the subject, "You must forgive my apprentice, she was speaking out of place."

"A bounty hunter named Jango Fett", the prime minister answered. He ignored the girl's comments.

"And where is this bounty hunter now?" the Jedi kept probing.

"Oh, we keep him here. Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded one thing: an unaltered clone for himself", Lama Su was confused by the move.

"So he wanted a child. Probably couldn't get a woman to…", Aniya began but stopped when Obi Wan pinched her with a glare.

"We would like to meet this Jango Fett", Obi Wan assured.

"I would be happy to arrange it for you", the hostess commented.

They reached a balcony that over looked the army of men in their uniform. A vision Aniya had seen. She began to squeeze her mentor's arm when more visions crossed her mind. This army would conquer the universe and one man would command them. The man would cause her terrible pain, death even.

"So begins the death of the Republic", Aniya whispered as a tear slid down her face. Pain was all she could feel and suffering would dominate her. Fear clouded her mind all this would eventually come to pass. It scared her greatly. Obi Wan noticed her fear, but her thoughts were too rampant and random for him to make sense of them.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé had gone for a picnic near the Great Crescent Falls. They were speaking on growing up and their first crushes.

"Well my first crush was on a girl who walked into the shop I worked in when I was eight years old", Anakin grinned, "I asked her if she was an angel."

Padmé smiled and looked away. She had always known he had a crush on her. Even for as young as he was she was ever mindful of her feelings for him. There was something about him that drew her in.

"Now she is a senator, but I will always see her as the heavenly being who brought light into my life", the padawan whispered, "Now it's your turn."

"I don't know", the senator became bashful. She really didn't want to admit Anakin was her third or fourth crush, when she happened to be his first.

"Sure you do. You just don't want to tell me", Anakin chuckled.

"You gonna use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?" Padmé flirted.

"They only work on the weak-minded", the padawan complimented which brought a smile to the woman's face.

"Alright. I was twelve. His name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older than I. Very cute. Dark, curly hair, dreamy eyes", the senator teased.

"Alright, I get the picture", Anakin became annoyed, "Whatever happened to him?"

"I went in to public service; he went on to become an artist", Padmé smiled as she played with the grass.

"Maybe he was the smart one", the padawan mocked.

"You really don't like politicians, do you?" the senator was a bit offended.

"I like two or three but I'm not really sure about one of them", Anakin playfully hinted.

"I don't think the system works", he confessed. He drew the conclusion by the Naboo boycott and the Creation Act.

"How would you have it work?" Padmé was curious by his admittance.

"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem. Decide what is in the best interest for all the people and then do it", he explained.

"That's exactly what we do", she defended, "But the problem is that the people don't always agree."

"Well, then they should be made to", Anakin became serious.

"By whom? Who's gonna make them?" Padmé was getting fired up.

"I don't know. Someone", the padawan obviously hit a nerve.

"You?" the senator was seeing no real conclusive thought to his debate. It was becoming comical.

"Of course not me. I don't know anything about politics", Anakin said rolling his eyes.

"But someone", Padmé was trying to prove a point. If he couldn't think of someone to take over the government, then there was no reason to state his opinion. It had to be detailed and thought about, not just a random note.

"Someone wise", the padawan clarified, "Someone who knows politics and the interests of the people."

"Sounds a lot like a dictatorship to me", Padmé was a bit upset. She didn't truly believe Anakin knew what he was saying.

"I'm sure your sister would definitely disagree with your opinion", she continued.

"She usually does", Anakin grinned, "But if it works, then she would see things my way for once."

"You're making fun of me!" Padmé realized that it was a joke. But what she didn't know was that the padawan was serious the whole time.

"No", the padawan laughed, "I'd be much too frightened to tease a senator."

"So do you and your sister get along?" the senator asked. She had told him all about her parents, Taran and Karmé Amidala. She even had a younger brother, Kollyn. It was amazing how interested he was in her life. She felt she would return the favor.

"For the most part. Aniya is strong, but she refuses to show emotions", Anakin looked out into the field, "She cloaks them and her thoughts."

"Cloaks her emotions?" Padmé turned to Anakin, "Even from you?"

"Sometimes. It annoys me because she thinks she must be strong for both our sakes. She agrees with Master Obi Wan about me being unpredictable", the padawan looked back to his angel, "She shows no pain, no fear, no sadness."

"That must be horrible. Penting up her emotions only causes more problems", the senator spoke from experience.

"I believe Obi Wan and I can change it", Anakin reassured her, "I can't let her suffer."

"You love her?" Padmé was impressed at how Anakin spoke sweetly of his twin.

"Of course. In a way she has become my mother", the padawan smiled, "She's been there or me and has helped me through everything."

"I'm glad you've found someone to love and to love you", the senator quietly sighed, "I feared you would feel alone when you went into the Jedi Order."

"No. I always had Aniya", Anakin looked into her eyes, searching for a hidden meaning, but there was none.

In a mad dash, Padmé shot up and began to run towards the herds of wild beasts in the distance. She stopped and turned around.

"If you are too tired from our earlier events then perhaps we shouldn't race?" she hinted.

"Ladies first", Anakin jogged behind.

Padmé stopped at the top of the hill when she realized she wasn't being followed. She turned to see her admirer riding the back of one of the beasts. She laughed at his inability to balance himself. Her heart stopped when the creature bucked, sending Anakin to the ground where he was then trampled over. When he didn't get up, the senator became terrified.

"Ani!" she screamed as she ran to him, "Ani! Are you all right?"

Padmé turned her friend over and hit him in the chest when he began to laugh. She hopped on top of him as they rolled through the grass laughing as small children do during a game. When they stopped, Padmé's face was a breath's away from Anakin's. They giggled some more before they stared into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful", Anakin sighed.

"I know", Padmé smiled. The little boy who grew up to be a man was slowly winning her heart once more.

* * *

The hostess led Obi Wan and Aniya to the living quarters of the Kaminoans where the bounty hunter stayed. A little boy, Fett's prize, answered the door.

"Boba, is your father here?" she politely asked.

"Yep", he looked to Obi Wan, but his eyes rested on Aniya. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"May we see him?" the hostess hinted when they boy did not move.

"Sure", he frowned leading the way, "Dad, Taun We's here."

As they passed the closet, Aniya noticed the suit sitting next to the entrance. Her brother described a similar suit to her when he talked about catching a glimpse of the assassin's murderer. Quietly she followed her master, but kept her eyes on the little boy. His eyes had never left her figure. She smiled slightly amused by it.

"Jango, welcome back", Taun We, the hostess greeted as a man walked in. His skin was of a slightly dark complexion. Black hair, and dark, mysterious eyes looked over Obi Wan, but rested on Aniya.

'_Like father like son',_ Aniya mused in her thoughts that she had allowed her master to tap into.

"Was your trip productive?" the hostess asked.

"Fairly", Jango rolled up his sleeves, "But they didn't turn out quite as beautifully as I expected."

The comment caught the young woman's humor by the sound of a giggle. It in turn caused Jango to smile and Obi Wan to become annoyed.

"This is Master Jedi, Obi Wan Kenobi, and his apprentice, Aniya Skywalker", Taun We introduced the pair that had invaded his privacy, "They've come to check on our progress."

"Your clones are very impressive you must be very proud", Aniya flirted, "Seem quite strong and resilient."

"Oh they are my lady", Jango grinned, "But I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe."

"Ever made your way as far as into the interior as Coruscant?" Obi Wan interrupted the pair's conversation.

"Once or twice", the bounty hunter rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was working his charm quite well on the apprentice and then her master had to ruin it.

"Recently?" the Jedi kept on.

"Possibly", Jango smirked. This cat and mouse game was much more fun and interesting with the girl.

"Do you know a Master Sifo-Dyas?" Aniya cut in. It was obvious that the bounty hunter was more informative with her. She clearly hit a nerve when he began to speak to his son in another language.

"Master whom?" he tried to play it off. Obi Wan took note that the boy closed the closet door.

"My former master, Syfo-Dyas", Aniya lied, "Is he not the one who hired you for the job?"

"I'm sorry, milady. I've never heard of him", Jango smiled, "I was recruited by a man called Tyrannus on one of the moons of Bogden."

The name sent a chill down Aniya's spine. It left her speechless and her knees became weak. Jango was happy to catch her before she fell.

"Are you all right?" he whispered in her ear.

"I think I'm going to be sick. Where is your bathroom?" Aniya gasped regaining her strength.

"Right over here", Boba pointed. He barely got out of the way before the apprentice rushed in.

"Do you like your army?" Jango called Obi Wan's attention from the bathroom door.

"I look forward to seeing them in action", Obi Wan said stoically.

"They'll do their job well. I'll guarantee that", the bounty hunter sneered. He bowed when he saw Aniya return from the bathroom.

"Please don't", she commanded as she walked back to her master's side.

"Whatever you wish, milady", Jango grinned while holding her hand as he brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"Thank you for your time, Jango", Obi Wan offered his arm to his apprentice, who gladly wrapped her arms around it. Secretly she wiped her hand on his robes, which earned a chuckle. Without thinking Aniya rested her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his robe to conceal the fit of laughter raging through her.

"I never knew a bounty hunter to be so polite, Master", Aniya teased, "He could have had a child by a woman if he truly wanted with his manners."

"Well, if you weren't flirting with him then perhaps he wouldn't have minded his actions", Obi Wan huffed.

"Master, he's met Tyrannus before", his apprentice gravely realized, "That monster escaped the ship before it exploded."

"Do not dwell on the past to the extent it ruins your focus, my young padawan", the Jedi assured her the best way he knew how.

"Yes, Master", Aniya quickly removed her head from his shoulder when she realized she was showing too much affection.

* * *

It was dinnertime on Naboo and Anakin was starving. He was disappointed to find that there was only fruit on the table, but it didn't matter. Padmé had come in a tightly fitted dress with black feathers covering the top. When they sat down, Anakin was delighted to see "real" food brought to the table. Padmé noticed his attitude changed.

"The fruit is for dessert", she teased.

"I've never had a multi-course dinner before", Anakin was ashamed. He must have looked like an idiot to her.

"It's all right. I understand", Padmé reassured him. Within minutes they began talking about his missions. Obi Wan and Anakin wee sent to settle a dispute on the planet Quanine. It was right before they fell into the nest of Gundarks. Master and apprentice were separated during the feud between the rival leaders and their bodyguards.

"And then when I got to them, we went into aggressive negotiations", Anakin was excited to tell the senator his stories. It was a great way to impress her.

"Aggressive negotiations? What's that?" Padmé laughed at the term.

"Oh, well, negotiations with a light saber", the padawan chuckled, "A term Master Obi Wan learned from Qui Gon."

"Oh", she laughed. She started to cut her pear but it was lifted right out from under her knife. Anakin used the Force to retrieve it.

"If Master Obi Wan caught me doing this, he'd be very grumpy", he explained cutting the fruit.

He sent the piece he had cut back to its owner. Padmé gladly caught it with her fork and took a bite with a smile.

After dinner they went back into the den to talk some more. The only problem was they had no more to talk about. An awkward silence fell between them. In unison they looked away from each other with a sigh. Anakin felt it was time.

"From the moment I met you all those years ago not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony", Anakin declared moving closer to the angel he had fallen in love with, "The closer I get to you, the worse it gets."

"The thought of not being with you---I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar", he continued, "You are in my very soul, tormenting me, I will do anything that you ask."

Padmé was helpless as well as speechless at his bold confession. There was so much she wanted to say, but instinct kept her from proclaiming her words.

"If you are suffering as much as I am, please, tell me", the padawan became annoyed at her silence.

"I can't", she lied, "We can't, it's just not possible."

"Anything is possible, Padmé", Anakin assured, "Listen to me."

"No, you listen. We live in a real world. Come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi. I'm a senator", Padmé explained, "If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion it'll take us to a place we cannot go regardless of the way we feel about each other."

"Then you do feel something!" Anakin was surprised.

"I will not let you give up your future for me", Padmé declared. She would never forgive herself if he did not become Jedi.

"You are asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish that I could just wish away my feelings and forget I ever knew you", the padawan fought, "But, I can't."

"I will not give into this. It's a crush, Ani! Nothing more", the senator told herself more than him. Anakin turned his back around.

"It's real. It wouldn't have to be that way", Anakin whispered, "We could keep it a secret."

"We'd be living a lie one we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like that?" Padmé tried to guilt him, "Could you keep it a secret from Aniya?"

"No. You're right", the padawan admitted defeat, "It would destroy her and if I was expelled she'd never forgive me."

* * *

Taun We escorted the pair to the entrance.

"Tell your council, that the first battalions are ready", she reminded, "And remind them, if they need more troops it will take time to grow them."

"We won't forget and thank you", Obi Wan stated.

"Thank you", the hostess was kind.

The master and his apprentice put on their hoods and headed towards the ship.

"Master, I don't trust that Fett will stay here", Aniya confided.

"We must inform the council of our findings first", Obi Wan said, "Go stand next to the ship."

"Yes, Master", she was annoyed. Things were falling into place and she had yet to figure out the "master plan".

"R4!" the Jedi called to his atsrodroid, "Scramble code five to Coruscant, care of the old folks' home!"

An antenna poked out the side as the hologram of Obi Wan was sent to Yoda and Master Windu.

"I have successfully made contact with the prime minister of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for", Obi Wan informed pulling his cloak closer to him.

"Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Master Winu threw in a thought. It was the way of the Jedi council. They explored problems from every angle.

"No, Master. There appears to be no motive", the Jedi assured.

"Do not assume anything, Obi Wan", Yoda warned, "Clear your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot."

"Yes, Master. They say Master Syfo-Dyas placed an order for a clone army at the request of the senate almost ten years ago", Obi Wan hinted, "Did anyone on the council approve the creation of a clone army?"

"No. Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi council", Master Windu corrected.

"Bring him here. Question him we will", Yoda commanded.

"Yes, Master. I will report back when I have him", the Jedi assured.

"That will be a feat in itself, Master", Aniya sighed when the transmission was over.

"We can do it", Obi Wan smiled as he encouraged his apprentice.

* * *

Anakin was tossing and turning as he sweated while his nightmare continued. His mother was in trouble. She was being beaten and she cried out to Anakin and Aniya. There were images of sand swirling and blood everywhere. The images scared him immensely. He was relieved when he finally awoke.

The next morning, young Skywalker decided to meditate and talk with his sister. He knew she was busy but he had to speak to her.

'_Nya, its happening again. Mom is in some kind of trouble',_ he urged.

'_I've felt it too. But what can we do, Ani?',_ Aniya's voice sounded frustrated,_ 'I'm halfway across the galaxy and you have to protect the senator.'_

'_I have to find a way to her. I have to save her!', _Anakin became angry when he realized his twin was hesitant, _'She's our mother!'_

'_You don't think I fear for her as well? I've been parted from her longer than you!', _his sister screamed, _'She has **NEVER** left my mind!'_

'_I need you to be on my side. I can't do this alone', _the brother pleaded, _'Please Aniya, help me.'_

'_Go to her. Save her, Ani. Be safe and guard the senator', _Aniya gave in, _'Stay out of trouble otherwise Obi Wan will have **BOTH** our heads.'_

'_Thank you', _Anakin's thoughts ended as he sensed Padmé. She was leaving.

"Don't go", he asked. His face still in the early sun's beams. He took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of the water.

"I don't want to disturb you", Padmé made an excuse.

"Your presence is soothing", he sighed.

"You had another nightmare last night", the senator hinted. She wanted to go to him crawl into bed and hold him until he could sleep peacefully. Yet it would have contradicted everything she said the night before.

"Jedi don't have nightmares", Anakin lied.

"I heard you", Padmé confronted him, "What did you see that scared you so much?"

"I saw my mother", he answered as his eyes opened, "She is suffering, Padmé."

The padawan turned and faced his angel. Her hair was halfway up with curls all around her face. Her white sleeping gown made her skin look ethereal. Concern radiated from her eyes.

"I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She is in pain. I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, Senator, but I have to go", Anakin had walked away to face the lake but returned to his place in front of Padmé, "I have to help her."

"I'll go with you", she assured without even blinking. She could tell he had made up his mind earlier that morning.

"I'm sorry. I don't have a choice", he said aloud to himself apologizing more to Obi Wan than to Padmé.

* * *

On Kamino, Aniya meditated on her twin's decision. She was surprised the senator didn't tell Anakin to alert Obi Wan. A smile came to her lips at the thought that her twin met his match. Perfect.

Quickly she released all thoughts and followed Obi Wan back into the Kamino building. She followed him all the way to the launch pad that Jango had his ship on. Her instincts were right about his flight off planet. The little boy drew his attention to the pair as they drew their light sabers. Jango began shooting at Obi Wan, completely ignoring Aniya.

The bounty hunter used his jet pack to fly up and hide behind a pillar. Aniya noticed the ship was moving so that the guns were aimed directly at Obi Wan. While the ship's movement distracted the pair, Jango fired his rocket from his helmet at Obi Wan. Using the Force, Aniya pulled him out of harm's way. But the boy began firing. Aniya took must of the hit that sent her and Obi Wan into air and knocking their light sabers from their hands. Jango charged Obi Wan, who kicked him while jumping into the air, causing the bounty hunter to lose his gun. Aniya slowly got up from where she had hit her head on the pillar. Blood trickled down her face, but her worries were with Obi Wan.

The Jedi master was sent hurling to the floor when Jango head-butted him. When Obi Wan reached for his light saber, a utility rope was wrapped around his wrists. Jango pulled him around on the platform until Obi Wan swung around a pillar and used it to yank Fett out of the air. The event slammed the bounty hunter inot the pad siding causing his jet pack to fly off into another pillar. Jango grabbed his gun and started to shoot at Aniya, who stood awed by her master's moves, until Obi Wan charged and jump kicked him off the edge. Aniya realized her master's mistake and ran to help him.

"Oh. This is not good", Obi Wan grunted when he realized he was still attached. Aniya grabbed his waist to help steady him, but the rain made the tops of the buildings slippery. Both went tumbling down the side of the mushroom-shaped roof. Jango had claws on the side of his armor that stopped his descent. Yet the pair went completely off the roof and Aniya's grip began to slip from the jerk they endured.

"Master!" she screamed. For once in her life she showed fear.

"Hold on, Aniya!" Obi Wan pleaded as he desperately tried to find a way to get her to safety. Jango finally pressed the button to let go of the utility rope.

"Grab my waist", Obi Wan commanded his apprentice when they began to free-fall. He was surprised she heard him through the soul-piercing scream she let out. Obi Wan untied the rope and lassoed it to the nearest pole. He could barely breathe from the death-grip Aniya had on his waist.

"Aniya, listen to me. Use the Force to jump onto that balcony", Obi Wan gasped, "Trust me."

Immediately she obeyed and Obi Wan was right behind her. They reached the launch pad by the time Jango's ship was about to blast off. Obi Wan put a tracker on it.


	5. Chapter Four: Love and Suffering

Twin Souls

Chapter Four: Love and Suffering

RavenSparrow

Author's notes: Sorry about the late update….I went on vacation all over the southern half of the U.S. First I was going to FL, but Hurricane Dennis was too close so I left and decided to chill in Dallas, TX. Two of my friends came down and we went to Six Flags. Anywho….here is my story.

* * *

The Nubian cruiser sped to the planet Tatooine. A planet that neither the padawan nor the senator had visited since they left ten years ago on different paths. When the ship landed within the city limits, Anakin could already feel that his mother was far away. The couple rented a carriage to take them to Watto's shop. R2 followed closely behind.

Sure enough the ugly Toydarian was sitting out in front of his shop. He was trying to repair something with the help of a droid, that he was cursing at in Huttese.

"Chut, Chut, Watto", Anakin mumbled as he walked up to his former owner. He had always despised the fact that Watto "owned" him, but he could never despise him. Watto had cared for Ani, even if he didn't want to admit to it. A little bit of sorrow filled him when the little boy left, and only Anakin could sense it. Even now as he worked on the other droid, Watto's thoughts were with the little engineer who had won a place in his heart.

"Let me help you with that", the young man standing above Watto smiled as he picked up the droid.

"What? What do you want? Wait! You're a Jedi! Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" Watto started to become frightened as he spoke uneasily in Huttese.

"I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker", Anakin finished putting together the pieces and set it down in front of the blue creature.

"Ani? Little Ani? Nahh", Watto spoke English, "You are Ani! It is you!"

"You sure sprouted, huh?" he laughed as he used his wings to be at eye level with his former slave, "A Jedi! Waddya know?"

"Hey maybe you could help with some dead beats who owe me a lot of money", he kept on. He didn't have the heart to tell Anakin what happened to Shmi.

"My mother", the padawan demanded.

"Oh, yeah. Shmi. Um, she's not mine no more. I sold her", Watto admitted. He was ashamed of it, but he really needed the money.

"You sold her?" Anakin was still very touchy about how slaves were treated and spoke of.

"Years ago. Sorry, Ani, but you know business is business, huh? I sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. At least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not I heard he freed her and married her!" Watto explained, "Can ya beat that?"

"Do you know where they are?" Anakin was ready to see his mother and make sure the nightmares were just horrible dreams.

"Ooh, long way from here I think. Someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley I think", the Toydarian wasn't for sure.

"I'd like to know", the padawan became impatient with Watto's sketchy information.

"Sure! Absolutely!" Watto nervously laughed, "Let's go and look at my records, huh?"

Padmé followed closely behind and grabbed onto Anakin's robe. The padawan turned and smiled before they went into the shop where he first met his angel.

* * *

Jango Fett's ship flew on towards the planet Geonosis without knowing he was being tracked. Obi Wan's ship was not far behind. He detached from the hyper drive module to follow into the asteroid belt surrounding the planet.

"Master, I have a bad feeling about this", Aniya was a bit nervous. It was obvious that she hated to fly, but if need be she would even pilot a craft.

"Trust me, Aniya. We'll be fine", Obi Wan comforted his apprentice. He knew she was still a bit shaken from the incident on Kamino. It wasn't that she went over that scared her senseless, she assured him of that. One master was all she could bear losing, and losing Obi Wan probably would have been worse than losing Master Kenai. Aniya refused to admit it but she had come to care for Obi Wan greatly.

R4 began to beep excitedly as both master and apprentice were snapped out of their thoughts. Jango had released something from his ship.

"Seismic charges! Stand by!" Obi Wan warned his padawan.

"Smashing", Aniya said sarcastically, "Bring it on, I say."

"That's my girl", the Jedi caught himself voicing a thought out loud. It earned a smile from "his girl".

The ship easily avoided the first one. Aniya breathed a sigh of relief until she saw the second charge.

"Holy Isis", she mumbled, "His manners are seriously lacking now that the psychopathic side is showing."

"I really don't think he cares to impress you now", Obi Wan teased.

"Jealous, Master?" Aniya hinted. The silence led her to believe it was.

They had to do a few spins to dodge the debris. Aniya was impressed by her master's piloting skills. Jango quickly ducked into a tunnel that hollowed out an asteroid. Obi Wan followed.

"Master, this could be a trap", Aniya warned.

"Well then we'll make the best of it, won't we?" Obi Wan smiled at his apprentice's concerns. Master Kenai had taught her well.

When they reached the end of the asteroid, Jango came up from behind and started shooting at them.

"Oh, blast! This is why I hate flying!" Obi Wan growled.

"This is why I hate being right!" Aniya shared her mentor's frustrations.

Within seconds the Jedi fighter was hit right above R4. Normally Aniya would panic but she kept faith in the pilot, but she noticed Jango released heat rockets. She began to worry when it gained on them.

"Obi Wan!" she shouted. The Jedi was trying everything in his power to keep them alive and her screaming was not helping. He did not lose patience but merely kept doing his best to protect her.

"R4, prepare to jettison the spare part canisters", he ordered. After a few seconds he had the astrodroid carry out its mission. Aniya closed her eyes and tired to find Anakin in that moment. Yet her thoughts were interrupted by relief of not dying. The master's plan worked. They were hidden on a rotating asteroid which led their attacker to believe them dead.

"I drive next time", Aniya clarified, "No wonder you almost die in every mission."

"Anakin told you that?" Obi Wan was a bit embarrassed that his padawan discussed his need to be saved on several occasions.

"I can see and hear all that Ani does", she bragged. There wasn't anything she didn't know about her brother.

"Well, I think we've waited long enough", he focused back onto the mission. No matter how hard he tried, the young woman always won his affection, which was forbidden. He knew she cared greatly for him and he was slow to realize if he had feelings in return.

On to Geonosis they flew. When they reached the atmosphere, Aniya knew it was night. Lights in the distance formed into ships as they neared a safe landing point.

"There's ah unusual concentration of Federation ships over there", Obi Wan voiced the obvious. They landed a few miles away from the Federation camp.

"We'll rest here for tonight", the Jedi suggested. Just like her twin, Obi Wan noticed Aniya had barely slept.

"Is it safe?" the padawan was hesitant. Scouts could easily find them.

"I'll keep watch", Obi Wan smiled as he hopped out of the ship. Without hesitating he held out his hand for Aniya to use as balance to get out of the cockpit. His hands wrapped around her small waist when he lifted her down onto the ground from the wing. He held her there, looking into her beautiful eyes. He quickly let go when he realized what he was doing. He walked away to a ledge where he stood watch.

"Goodnight, Master", Aniya laid down near the ship.

"Goodnight…my dear", he whispered. He knew she heard him, but for a split moment he didn't care. Aniya's thoughts drifted to her brother on Tatooine. He and Padmé approached a droid.

* * *

"Oh, hello!" the droid noticed the pair, "I am C…"

"3PO?" Anakin was amazed his mother did not sell his creation since he left.

"Oh, um…the maker!" C3PO recognized the young man as the little boy who brought him to life, "Master Ani, I knew you would return, I knew it!"

"Hello, 3PO", Padmé smiled knowing he recognized her too.

"Bless my circuits! I'm so pleased to see you both", the droid was very excited indeed. Things had been dreary as of late.

"I've come to see my mother", Anakin announced.

"Oh, I think perhaps we'd better go indoors", C3PO led them to the house not too far from where they stood.

When they entered the dwelling there was no roof. Everything was open. Rooms went further into the ground. A man was standing near the entrance cleaning something when C3PO introduced him to the pair.

"Master Owen, might I present two most important visitors", the droid walked up to stand beside Owen.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker", the padawan introduced himself. He noticed the tension that built quickly in Owen.

"Owen Lars. This is my girlfriend Beru", he introduced the girl.

"Hello", she smiled.

"I'm Padmé", the senator didn't want to feel left out.

"I guess I'm your stepbrother", Owen smiled nervously, "I had a feeling you'd show up someday, uh, where's your sister?"

"On assignment. Is my mother here?" Anakin changed the subject. He didn't like the fact that Owen knew about Aniya. There was no need to discuss his sister with a complete stranger.

"No she's not. Cleigg Lars. Shmi is my wife. We should go inside", a man in a hover chair interrupted, "We have a lot to talk about."

They went into the dining area and sat down at the table. There was something troubling the Lars family and none were quick to explain Shmi's absence.

"Your mother spoke of you and Aniya often. She knew the two of you would find each other", Cleigg smiled.

"We did. We think on her often. Aniya especially misses her", Anakin said stoically, "Whether you tell me or not I will find out about my mother."

"She was kidnapped by Tusken Raiders", Owen admitted. He knew that his stepbrother was becoming impatient.

"It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere. It was a hunting party of Tusken Raiders. Your mother had gone out early, like she always did to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators", Cleigg began his painful tale, "From the tracks, she was halfway home when they took her."

"Those Tuskens walk like men but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. I'd be out there with them but after I lost my leg, I just couldn't ride anymore. Until I heal. I don't want to give up on her but she's been gone a month", he continued, "There's little hope that she's lasted this long."

Anakin stood up and walked towards the entrance. He had heard enough. He would find her. He had the same connection with her as he did Aniya, except it had been severed long ago. But it didn't matter because if he could just get close enough to where she was, he could sense her. He started to call to Aniya when his stepbrother interrupted his train of thought.

"Where are you going?" Owen questioned.

"To find my mother", the padawan glared. It was a stupid question to ask.

"Your mother's dead, son. Accept it", Cleigg pleaded.

"No. She is a Skywalker and we thrive off of strength. My sister and I would have felt her pass", Anakin growled, "She's a part of us."

"Then why didn't you come sooner?" Owen bit back. He cared for Shmi as if she was his mother, but he already accepted her fate.

"I **will** find her", the padawan stormed out with Padmé not far behind. When he reached topside he looked to the sun. He turned to Aniya for help. She was more gifted in finding people through her mind.

_'We'll find her, Ani. We will',_ Aniya's voice was comforting.

Padmé walked over to Anakin from her position near the stairs. The padawan turned to her as she embraced him. He was grateful to have her with him.

"You're gonna have to stay here", Anakin explained, "These are good people, Padmé. You'll be safe."

"I won't be long", he assured her as he walked to the hover bike. Padmé watched helplessly as she saw the man she had grown to love suffer. She knew Aniya would be able to comfort him better than she could.

He sped off into the distance. Aniya's visions led the way. He knew their mother was in pain and he had to reach her. He stopped to talk to the Jawas that sold droids across the desert. They knew where the Tusken camp was.

* * *

Morning had come to Geonosis, and Aniya was exhausted. She focused all her energy on finding her mother so much so that she had not rested. Obi Wan sensed she was too troubled to be of any help and decided to leave her in charge of the ship as he followed the Force's guidance. It led him into a secret factory that was producing a droid army. He overheard Count Dooku and the Separatists plotting their revolutionary war from the platform he had hidden on. He also learned that Viceroy Gunray was behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala.

Meanwhile, Aniya and Anakin located the Tusken camp in which their mother was being held. The guard dogs were too busy fighting over a bone to sense Anakin's presence. He could feel which tent Shmi was in. using his light saber he cut easily into the sand made prison. Shmi was tied to a post, beaten almost past recognition.

_'Bloody hell', _Aniya's voice gasped in her brother's mind. Anakin rushed over and began to untie her. Gently he knelt to the ground while cradling his mother.

"Mom?" Anakin desperately needed to hear her voice.

"Ani?" she gasped looking up, "Is it you?"

"I'm here, Mom. You're safe", the padawan reassured her.

"Ani? You look so handsome. My son. My grown up son. I'm so proud of you, Ani", Shmi began stroking her son's face.

"We missed you. I found Aniya, Mom. She's here with us now. Just try to listen", Anakin encouraged.

_'Momma?'_ Aniya's voice was giddy inside of Shmi's thoughts. It was the first time she'd talked to her mother since she was three. Because her strongest link, Anakin, was there, she could be close enough to communicate with Shmi. Never had she been able to do it before.

_'I'm here, Momma. I've always been here with you',_ the voice began to crack, _'I love you, Mom.'_

"Now I am complete", Shmi smiled while closing her eyes, "I love y---, I love you---bo---both."

"Stay with us, Mom", the young man wept.

Shmi's eyes opened one last time, their light fading faster than the speed of light. Her body went limp as she took her last breath. A great void washed over both twins as grief tore their connection apart. Aniya screamed in agony, which caught Obi Wan's attention as well as the Separatists. He rushed out to see what had happened.

Anakin closed his mother's eyelids and held her close as he felt his twin's anguish. Rage filled him and hatred took over. Aniya's attempts to reconnect were useless. His eyes burned with such anger that his body could hardly contain it. Dark were his thoughts as he walked out of the tent where his dead mother lay.

_'Kill them all!'_ his soul cried. He gave in easily by beheading the two guards next to him. More Tuskens went after him but he slew them like animals. Cruel strokes from his light saber killed **all** who dwelt in the camp. Anakin's innocence was lost.

* * *

Obi Wan found Aniya staring into the horizon, while she stood with her arms wrapped around her on the ledge he had kept watch on the night before. Sadness bled from her very being as she closed her eyes, trying not to cry. It was harder than it had ever been to subdue the tears.

"Aniya?" the Jedi put his hand on her shoulder, "What happened?"

"Ani is in pain. He's suffering, dying from the inside", she turned to her mentor, "His anger has the best of him."

"Why is he angry?" Obi Wan didn't understand, his apprentice was on Naboo. What could possibly set him off there?

"Our mother is…dead", her voice became quiet, "His eyes bleed red with their blood." Brutal reality hit her. Instinct took over as she suppressed her feelings and thoughts.

"Forgive me, Master", Aniya became cold and indifferent, "I should not have let my personal affairs interfere with my duties."

"Don't worry about that", Obi Wan sensed troops were coming, "I have to report to Yoda."

After he was sure she was all right, Obi Wan went to work on checking the transmitter. It was hit during his brief encounter with Jango.

"The transmitter is working, but we're not receiving a return signal. Coruscant's too far. R4, can you boost the power?" the Jedi thought aloud. He was disappointed when the astrodroid shook its head "no".

"We'll have to try something else. Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo. It's much closer", Obi Wan decided, "Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi Wan Kenobi. Anakin?"

"He's not on Naboo, Aniya. I'm going to try and widen the range. I do hope he's safe. That's Anakin's tracking signal all right but its coming from Tatooine", he looked at his other padawan, "What the blazes is he doing there?"

"How should I know?" Aniya shot back, "What do you care, the senator is safe, I can assure you."

"What are you hiding? Why do you not trust me?" Obi Wan was frustrated, "Why is Anakin on Tatooine?"

Aniya began to walk away when Obi Wan grabbed her from behind. He held her back close to this chest and her ear was close enough to his mouth that she couldn't help but listen. The Jedi knew it was out of order to hold her like that but he needed her to know that she was safe with him, that she could trust him.

"Nya, please tell me what happened", he pleadingly whispered, "Let me help you."

"Anakin and I have been having dreams. Our mother was in pain and she was in danger. He decided to go find her and make sure she was safe. Dreams do not determine reality", Aniya explained the same reasoning to Obi Wan as she did Anakin, "He learned she had been sold to a man named Lars."

"When he found where they lived, she wasn't there. Tusken Raiders had kidnapped her. She'd been gone a month. She disappeared right about the time Ani started to have his dreams", she finished, "You should know the rest."

"He found her, dead. You said his eyes bled red from their blood? Whose blood?" Obi Wan knew the answer but he wanted to be wrong.

"She was alive when he found her. She died in his arms", Aniya refused to answer the latter question, "I used their blood as an expression, don't worry he left with her."

"Let me report to Yoda, then we shall go to Tatooine and get your brother", the Jedi promised.

"Really?" the young woman turned around to face her newfound confidant. His blue eyes were gentle and there were words hidden within them that he could not yet express. She hugged him tightly. After a few seconds of being stunned by the gesture, Obi Wan returned the fierce embrace. They pulled away after a few minutes.

"Place the coordinates for me?" Obi Wan smiled.

"Of course, Master", Aniya said as she climbed into the cockpit and began dialing the numbers.

"Anakin? Do you copy? This is Obi Wan Kenobi", he started the message.


	6. Chapter Five: Goodbyes

Twin Souls

Chapter Five: Goodbyes

RavenSparrow

Author's notes: Sorry for the late update…but look cuz I am about to update Celestial Chances and then work on The Riddicks…wish me luck.

* * *

On Tattoine, R2 made the message clearer as it reached the Nubian transmitter.

"My long range has been knocked out", Obi Wan explained, "Retransmit this to Coruscant."

Meanwhile, Anakin returned to his stepfather's house with his mother's body. Reverently he carried her into the place she had called home for the past ten years. Cleigg began to cry as he watched Anakin solemnly walk past.

As Beru prepared Shmi's body for burial, Padmé brought food to the shed where Anakin was fixing machinery. When he was a boy and he would get upset he would go to his room. That's how he began working on C3PO and came up with the idea to build a pod racer. Aniya wouldn't answer his pleas. He felt truly alone.

"I brought you something", she hinted, "Are you hungry?"

"The shifter broke. Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things", he changed the subject, "I'm good at fixing things, always was."

"But I couldn't…why'd she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have!" he began to scream, "I promised Aniya that I would!"

"Sometimes there are things that no one can fix. There are promises we can't keep", Padmé tried to comfort him, "I'm sure your sister understands."

"You're not all powerful, Ani", she concluded. He put so much weight on himself that now he was beginning to crumble.

"Well, I should be! Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi ever! I promise you", Anakin shouted, "I will even be able to stop people from dying!"

"Anakin!" the senator was becoming concerned by his outburst.

"Its all Obi Wan's fault! He's jealous! He's holding me back!" the padawan raged, "He keeps me from Aniya!"

"What's wrong, Ani?" Padmé knew there was something he was hiding. He didn't want her to know. She noticed his long pause.

"I…I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead. Every single one of them. And not just the men, but the women and the children too", he stated quietly as he walked towards his angel who stared in disbelief.

"They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals! I HATE THEM!" Anakin shouted at the top of his lungs. He stumbled around before he finally sat down. He covered his head with his hands in shame.

"To be angry is to be human", Padmé consoled.

"I'm a Jedi. I know I'm better than this. Aniya knows it. That's why she's blocking me out", he began to sob. Padmé held him close praying Aniya would forgive him. Neither knew what had befallen the master and apprentice.

The funeral was performed only a few yards from the Lars home. Shmi was buried next to Cleigg's daughter who died a year before he met his wife.

"I know wherever you are it's become a better place. You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Goodbye, my darling wife", Cleigg's cracking voice managed before he finally broke down, "And thank you."

Anakin slowly walked towards his mother's grave. Visions of her smiling face and warm laughter played in his mind. Gracefully he fell to his knees and took a handful of sand. He remembered the day when his mother shared a lesson about sand. He was six years old and had problems with his emotional outbursts.

**FLASHBACK **

"Sand is used to make glass because it is so strong, it melts and molds into the shape it chooses. Yet if the sand is put under too much stress or fire, it breaks", Shmi eased her son's anger, "It's all right to break ever once in a while, but don't wait to the point that you break into a million unfixable pieces."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He held the sand as she did that day.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom. I wasn't strong enough. But I promise you I won't fail again. I will guard Aniya and love her until the day my heart stops beating. Even an eternity after that", Anakin stood up, "I miss you…so much."

A familiar beeping sound snapped both Padmé and Anakin back into the situation at hand. Both were surprised to see he had disobeyed and left the ship.

"R2? What are you doing here?" Padmé couldn't hide her astonishment. R2 beeped excitedly while C3PO interpreted.

"It seems that he is carrying a message from an Obi Wan Kenobi", the droid announced, "Master Ani, does that name mean anything to you?"

They rushed back to the ship to hear the message. Anakin seemed a bit indifferent to the entire ordeal. His thoughts lay on his mother.

"Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant", Obi Wan instructed. Padmé dialed the coordinates and continued listening as the Jedi Council listened as well.

"I have tracked the bounty hunter, Jango Fett to the droid foundries of Geonosis. The trade federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a …", Obi Wan nervously looked around.

"Obi Wan!" Aniya's voice was heard in the background.

"Wait. Wait!" the Jedi pulled out his light saber as Aniya's figure ran to his side with hers in hand. Droidicars came into the scene as both warriors fought valiantly. Anakin became frightened. It explained why Aniya never answered him.

"Anakin, we will deal with Count Dooku", Master Windu instructed, "The most important thing is for you to stay where you are."

"Protect the senator at all costs", he continued, "That is your first priority."

"Understood, Master", Anakin mumbled. He felt helpless in that instant. He was given strict orders by one of the leading council members to stay away from his sister.

"They'll never get there in time to save them. They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look", Padmé became frustrated at the end of Windu's orders, "Geonosis is less than a parsec away."

"If they're still alive", the padawan whispered as he walked towards the other side of the ship.

"Ani, are you just going to let them die?" the senator was shocked, "Aniya is your sister and he's your friend, your mentor…"

"He's like my father! And Aniya is all that I have left of my family. But you heard Master Windu", Anakin defended his reasons, "He gave me orders to stay here!"

"He gave you strict orders to protect me and I'm going to help Obi Wan and Aniya", Padmé reasoned as she turned to the control panel, "If you plan to protect me, you'll just have to come along."

The heroics of the senator earned a smile from her admirer. He sat down in the pilot seat next to her. C3PO sat down nervously. He had never flown before, but he was being comforted by R2. in an instant the Nubian speeder was on its way to rescue the pair of Jedi.

* * *

In the dungeon of the palace on Geonosis, Obi Wan and Aniya were being held by ray shields. The padawan had been knocked unconscious because of her resistance. She had been out for a few hours. Obi Wan was beginning to worry.

"Aniya?" he whispered, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Master", Aniya slowly opened her eyes, "And so you know we have a visitor."

The door began to slide open to reveal an aged man cloaked in black. There were patches of black in his snow-white hair and amusement in his dark eyes.

"Traitor", Obi Wan addressed the guest.

"Oh, no, my friends. This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They have gone too far. This is madness", Count Dooku assured the prisoners.

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku", the Jedi hinted. He had witnessed the meeting earlier there was no way that he would face for a trick.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I will petition immediately to have you set free", Dooku explained.

"Don't waste your time. I would kill you the moment we were set free, Tyrannus", Aniya growled. Her blood was boiling at the sight of her master's murderer, "I know who you are."

"May I ask why a Jedi Knight and his apprentice is all the way out here on Geonosis?" the Count changed the subject.

"I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?" Obi Wan mocked. He could feel the hate radiating off of Aniya. The Force was generating around her.

"There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of", Dooku lied.

"He named you as the man who hired for the clone army", Aniya hit a nerve.

"He is here. I can assure you", the Jedi stated. If Aniya could see the truth and positively identify Dooku as Tyrannus, then everything that was being said was a lie.

"It's a great pity our paths never crossed before, Obi Wan", the Count continued to ignore the girl, "Qui Gon always spoke highly of you."

"I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now", he played off of Obi Wan's emotions. He had done the same with Aniya right before Master Kenai appeared and defended her.

"Qui Gon Jinn would never join you", Obi Wan growled.

"Don't be so sure my young Jedi. You forget he was once my apprentice just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the senate but he never would have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have", the Count explained.

"The truth? You mean about you being an apprentice to the Sith?" Aniya was pleased to know she was annoying him when he shot her a glare.

"What if I told you the Republic was now under the control of the dark lord of the Sith? And no I am not involved with him", Dooku finally acknowledged the ranting girl.

"No it's not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it", Obi Wan defended.

"I'm sorry, Master, but they wouldn't. Their power has been diminishing for sometime now. I've felt it", the padawan reluctantly admitted.

"Your apprentice is right. The dark side clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of a Sith lord called Darth Sidious", the Count backed up Aniya's claims.

"I don't believe you", the Jedi stated. He knew he hurt Aniya when he said it. He felt her close her eyes at the hollow words. He believed Aniya, but not Dooku, yet he would clarify that later.

"Viceroy Gunray was once in league with Darth Sidious, but he was betrayed ten years ago by the Sith. He came to me for help. He even told me that Master Kenai was involved in plans with the dark lord", Dooku looked at Aniya.

"My master would NEVER turn his back on the Jedi Order!" she defended, "You have no right to say that or lie about him!"

"You must join me, Obi Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith!" the  
Count turned his attentions back to the Jedi Master.

"I will never join you, Dooku. Besides my apprentice doesn't trust you", Obi Wan declared. He sensed he had earned a smile and if they weren't in the ray shields a hug would have followed.

"It may be difficult to secure your release", Dooku grimly stated as he walked out of the door. When he was sure the count was out of range to hear any conversation in the dungeon, Aniya felt it was time to make a few confessions.

"Obi Wan, I feel I must tell you something I know they will have us executed soon and I know Anakin is on his way", she began, "There are times when I don't feel safe, not even with Ani, not even when I was with Master Kenai."

"When I'm with you, I **know** no harm will ever come to me. I know you've grown attached, which is forbidden, but you…you can't fight it no matter how hard you begun trying to understand me and know me. It scares me too that I have come to care for you in such a short time", she continued nervously, "You have pierced through my cold heart and have made a home there."

"I know what you're about to say, Aniya. And I think it best that we stop this now. I can't give you what you want. Love is forbidden", Obi Wan interrupted, "We cold never be together in that way…ever."

"I know I cannot pursue what my heart sees as love. I pray you forgive me for my bold confession, Master", Aniya dropped her head.

"I forgive you, always", the Jedi betrayed his secret, but for once he didn't care.

* * *

The Nubian spaceship sped with haste to Geonosis. Anakin was surprised at his sister's declaration of love and even more surprised that Obi Wan had accepted it. Yet neither one would act on their feelings. His sister's heart was secretly breaking and she needed comfort. Anakin was desperate to reach her, hold her, and tell her if all else failed they had one another. Padmé noticed her Jedi protector was in deep thought.

"See those columns of steam straight ahead?" she called his attention back onto the ship, "They're exhaust vents of some type."

"That'll do", he assured her as he began to land while entering the last vent.

"Look, whatever happens out there, follow my lead. I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the senate maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess", Padmé instructed as they exited the ship.

"Don't worry. I've given up trying to argue with you", Anakin teased.

Carefully they entered through the only door that presented itself. The entrance hall was dark and foreboding. The further they traveled, the more the both of them felt uneasy. Anakin sensed they were not alone. When they heard rustling behind them in the walls, Anakin stopped and Padmé followed suit. There was a squawking noise right before a Geonosian attacked. Anakin killed a few with his light saber as Padmé continued down the hall, running. After a few more skillful kills, Anakin followed. Unfortunately the next door didn't have a happy ending either. The door closed and the ledge they stood on disappeared. Anakin grabbed hold of a bar near the door as Padmé fell onto the assembly line barely missing the red-hot pieces of newly forged metal.

Anakin jumped onto the conveyer belt as well. He had to pull out his light saber when Geonosian soldiers flew in to attack. While the padawan fought to get to the senator, she was having a bit of her own crisis. Machinery that stamped the not metal into useable pieces lay before her. With careful timing, Padmé dodged back and forth trying not to get crushed. It was an obstacle course after that having to dodge and leap.

Anakin jumped onto a different assembly line, hoping it was a short cut. He even began cutting through the machinery, hoping it would get him to his angel faster. Just a little ways ahead of him, a Geonosian was attacking Padmé. They wrestled around a bit until she fell into a giant cauldron. Fearing the worst about what was to fill it, she desperately tried to climb out. But there were no grips whatsoever that could help her accomplish that feat.

Anakin found himself fighting more Geonosian soldiers. He used the Force to throw some lose machinery at them and jumped back up to the conveyer belt that Padmé had been on. He was hit by a mechanical arm right into the path of a stamper. Luckily it didn't crush any of his limbs, but unfortunately his arm was caught in the metal that had just been pressed together. Soon Anakin had to dodge giant cutters. He rolled back and forth until one of the cutters set his arm free. When he began to turn on his light saber to cut through the machinery he realized it had been cut in half.

"Obi Wan is gonna kill me", he grumbled.

Three droidacars and Jango Fett captured Anakin who saw that Padmé had been captured as well. She was safe. On the walk to the arena for execution, Padmé told her story. R2 had turned off the magma chute right as her cauldron came under it. When the cauldron was released, she rolled out to find Geonosian soldiers surrounding her. Their rescue mission was a failure. Anakin could feel Aniya's disappointment in the attempt, but he could hear her laughing at the look on his face concerning his half of a light saber. He couldn't help but smile, which annoyed Padmé. She hated not knowing what was so amusing right at the moment. She figured Aniya had something to do with it.

'_See you in a few minutes, Brother',_ Aniya tried to comfort the fact that all four were going to be executed.

'_Well at least I know you're not mad at me', _Anakin was happy to "talk" with his twin.

'_Why would I be mad at you?'_ she had honestly forgotten what had happened on Tatooine. It was a horrible side effect of blocking it out.

'_I thought you were angry with me because I couldn't save Mom after I promised you that I would',_ he admitted.

'_Ani, you couldn't have saved her. No one could have. Don't feel like it was your fault',_ Aniya assured her twin, _'Mom wouldn't want you to feel that way.'

* * *

_

There was no answer. The guards came and retrieved Obi Wan and Aniya. The Jedi master felt he should say something to ease Aniya's fears about being executed.

"We'll get out of this", he smiled, "I'll find a way."

"Death is but a part of life, Master", Aniya confided, "I've learned to no longer fear it."

"Glad you're comfortable", Obi Wan teased.

"I doubt we'll die. Ani is here with Padmé. Plus I sense help is on the way", she turned her serious expression into a playful one. With a grin on her face she winked. It earned a chuckle. Yes, she was sure that she had fallen in love with her mentor. She knew that he would protect her at all costs and of course the favor was returned if not by ten fold. It didn't matter that the love was not returned or if it was suppressed. What mattered was that she was with him and about to be reunited with her twin. It was an odd epiphany but she didn't care and neither did Obi Wan, who was humbled by her thoughts.


	7. Chapter Six: Calvary Arrives

Twin Souls

Chapter Six: Calvary Arrives

RavenSparrow

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long update. I've been really busy with work and school. But here is the next chappy!

* * *

A silence had developed between Anakin and Padmé as they waited to join the other pair out in the arena. They had been chained to a chariot and Anakin was trying to find a way to comfort Padmé.

"Don't be afraid", he assured her looking into her brown eyes. They were beginning to well up with tears.

"I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little each day since you came back into my life", she boldly confessed.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin was hopeful for what she had to say. He hadn't forgotten the kiss or the night they decided to ignore their feelings for one another.

"I love you", Padmé whispered. The words were so liberating. She was happy to tell him and even more happier to see his eyes brighten at her confession.

"You love me? I thought that we had decided not to fall in love that we would be forced to live a lie, and that it would destroy our lives", Anakin bitterly recalled that night.

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyways. I truly, deeply love you, and before we die, I want you to know", she leaned in to kiss him.

Both had wanted this kiss for so long that neither cared as the chariot started to pull into the arena. Anakin finally had a soul mate and someone who loved him besides his twin. His angel accepted him and loved him for all his faults. Love was truly a blessing, no wonder it was forbidden in the Jedi Order.

* * *

Millions of Geonosians cheered, as the last two prisoners were lead to the posts, where they were to be chained. Obi Wan rolled his eyes at Anakin as the chariot passed his post.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd got my message", Obi Wan chastised his apprentice as the Geonosian finished locking the chains on Anakin's post.

"I retransmitted it just as you requested, Master", Anakin assured his mentor, "Then we decided to come and rescue you."

Obi Wan looked up at his hands in chains above his head. "Good job", he said sarcastically.

"I don't see you doing anything", Aniya defended her twin. Fighting wasn't going to get them anywhere. Time was running out for a plan. The Geonosian king entered to have the executions started. With a few words in his native tongue, the three cages leading into the arena opened. A strange rhino looking creature appeared first. It had two horns on either side of his mouth with another horn at the top of its small head.

The second door revealed, what looked like an alien crab. Its legs were like swords sticking into the ground with every step it took.

The third door revealed two mutated tigers with rat tails.

A bad feeling began to cluster in the pit of Aniya's stomach. Her eyes darted around trying to figure out what to do. Her mind was going into overdrive.

"I've got a bad feeling about this", Anakin hinted. The comment annoyed his twin.

"What gave you a clue, Ani?" she growled. She noticed her mistake when he hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Ani. I just can't think and it's starting to scare me", Aniya admitted. Her agitation grew with the proximity of the creatures.

"Just relax. Concentrate", Obi Wan encouraged his apprentices.

"What about Padmé?" Anakin worried aloud. He had just gotten her and there was no way he was going to lose her.

"She seems to be on top of things", Obi Wan teased as the two padawans looked to see the senator climb to the top of her post.

The crab was the first to attack Obi Wan. Its first strike missed as the Jedi Knight dodged it. The second strike pierced the chain that held Obi Wan to the post. Aniya stood helplessly as she saw her master battle his opponent.

The rhino charged at Anakin next. He waited until the last second to flip into the air as the rhino hit the post. Anakin gracefully landed on its back and wrapped his chain around the horn on its head. When it waved its head in disapproval, the chain snapped from the top ring.

The first tiger jumped onto Padmé's pole and began to claw its way to the top. She smacked it with her chain that was still attached to her right wrist. He kept attacking and was satisfied when it scratched her back causing her to scream in pain. It jumped back to the ground when it could no longer hold itself on the post.

The second tiger paced back and forth, determining what to do with Aniya. Anticipating the charge, the young woman prayed to whoever was listening, to let her die gloriously if it was her time. When the tiger charged, Aniya acted like she was going to jump tricking the mutant into the air. She then drop kicked it when it came closer. It merely stunned the car for an instant as Aniya used the Force to jump almost to the top of the post. The tiger jumped up and scratched her leg causing her to fall as it also fell to the ground.

The crab kept jabbing carelessly at Obi Wan, who came up with an idea. He would get close enough to the cat that attacked Aniya so that when the crab took a stab at him, it would kill the cat. Unfortunately when he turned to position himself the cat had pounced on Aniya. The only thing between her and its teeth was the chain.

Anakin fell off of the rhino and was being drug by the reins he had created with his chain. Two Geonosian riders were running along side of the rhino, while the padawan struggled to regain his control. He sensed both Padmé and Aniya were in danger. He had to reach them.

The first tiger began its second climb up Padmé's post. Holding tightly to her chain, the senator jumped off and swung at such an angle that she knocked it onto the ground. The animal didn't get up for a few seconds. Padmé climbed back onto the top as the cat began to revive.

There was a surge of power building up inside of Aniya as she continued to fight, but there seemed to be no strength returning to her body. She was getting exhausted and didn't know if she could hold her own anymore. A memory flashed in her mind of a very important person, Olan Kenai.

**FLASHBACK**

"You must choose in a battle, whether you want to live or die", he explained to the then fourteen-year-old girl. She was still squeamish about killing people back then.

"Your performance determines your choice", Master Kenai was serious. His padawan had become the daughter he could never have.

"But what if I drain all of my strength fighting?" Aniya made excuses, "What if I give up without meaning to?"

"There is an unusual amount of hidden strength in you, Aniya, not only because you are so closely connected to the Force, but also because it is a trait found in the greatest of Jedi", her master smiled, "You will realize it when in the end you feel there is no hope, for faith is our greatest ally."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

A pain and warm fluid ran down Aniya's arm, crashing her back to her current situation. She was too angry to cry out in pain.

"I choose to live!" she shouted as an invisible shove threw the cat from her and knocked the crab off balance. It ran into Obi Wan's post almost hitting the Jedi as he too was knocked to the ground. The young woman without hesitation stood up, lifting her hand upwards. The tiger was floating in the air, snarling and wiggling to get free. When Aniya's hand began to close, the cat gasped for air. She was choking it with the Force. The cat took its final breath when Aniya released it. She fell to her knees as the numbness that covered her arm and leg began to vanish and pain throbbed throughout her body.

The rhino came to a stop allowing Anakin to get up. One of the riders that had escorted the creature rode by Obi Wan, who grabbed his spear. The crab killed the rider with one of its legs as it continued to pursue the Jedi master.

The rhino unwrapped the chain from around its horn by bucking it off. Anakin slowly approached the animal, saying soothing words to calm it down. It gave a subdued growl to allow the padawan to approach closer. He jumped on and quickly used the chains as a rein and bit. The rhino galloped to where Padmé was and killed the tiger.

"Jump!" Anakin called to his angel. With calculation, the senator landed right behind the padawan and kissed him on the cheek as he rode to his sister's aid.

"Help, Obi Wan", she quietly ordered as she fiercely clutched her arm.

"I'm saving you", her brother growled as he started to dismount the beast.

"I can't move, Ani! Where will I go? Now go and help Obi Wan!" Aniya demanded. She was surprised that he obeyed and rushed to their master. The crab had broken the spear that Obi Wan had procured earlier, which was a sign of retreat in the master's eyes. There was no need to convince him to get on the rhino.

Anakin turned the creature back around towards Aniya. Obi Wan gently picked up his padawan and placed her behind Padmé on the back of the creature they rode. When he got back on, he wrapped both his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. The burst of energy from her body had left her with little strength. Yet he could sense it returning at a preternatural state.

* * *

Droidacas rushed into the arena and surrounded the small group and the rhino. Aniya began to laugh. It made all of her peers uneasy. Anakin didn't even know why she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Obi Wan asked a little annoyed. This was no laughing matter, literally.

"Remember when I told you help was on the way?" his padawan reminded. He smiled, knowing exactly what she meant.

Everywhere light sabers began to glow as they were drawn. Blue and green never looked more beautiful to all three Jedi warriors upon the rhino. Mace Windu jumped into the arena as droids began to pour in. A couple of Jedi warriors threw light sabers to Obi Wan and Anakin. They cut off all the chains binding the group down.

A giant blast from a Geonosian cannon knocked everyone but Aniya off the rhino. She took control and circled back around for Obi Wan. Padmé killed a chariot driver so she and Anakin could take control. They rode through the crowd killing several droids.

Jango Fett set his eyes on Obi Wan and knocked him off the rhino as he swooped in. he lost his light saber during the fall but used the Force to get it back as Jango threw himself at it. Aniya had turned the rhino around and charged Jango. The rhino ran over him, breaking his jet pack. Aniya circled around again, but Jango used one shot to bring the rhino down. As she leapt into the air, she called a light saber from a fallen Jedi to her. Jango began shooting at her as she charged. She cut off his hand then his head when she reached him. Reverently she stood over his body and prayed his son would live through this.

Padmé and Anakin fell from the chariot when the animal that guided it was shot. They quickly used the overturned chariot as a shield as they continued to battle the droids.

"You call this a diplomatic solution?" Anakin teased.

"No, I call it aggressive negotiations", Padmé smiled recalling the term he used in one of his stories.

The crab had snuck up on Obi Wan and Aniya while they fought side by side. They looked at each other and than ran through its legs and cut them off. When it fell, Obi Wan delivered the final blow. He gave a smile and was glad to receive one back. They went on, continuing to fight.

It was becoming noticeable that the Jedi were dropping quickly. They were being forced together into the center of the droid attackers. They were surprised when the firing ceased. Aniya looked to Tyrannus or Dooku as he was known by the Jedi.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly, worthy of the recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order", Dooku smiled at Aniya, "Now it is finished."

"Surrender and your lives will be spared", he continued.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered with, Dooku!" Master Windu informed.

"You should have known our answer, Tyrannus. You were once a Jedi before you were fooled into being the Sith's new apprentice", Aniya shouted, "What makes you think he won't use you until there is no use for you?"

"It is you who are powerless, old man. You will die by the hands of a Jedi but will be lead to your slaughter by your master", she revealed his future. Ever since she was twelve, she had been able to see others' fates. Dooku's reign as a Sith would be short lived.

"Then, I'm sorry old friend. And perhaps you're right young padawan. But your future is full of pain. Ah yes, I can get past your mind barrier", Dooku loved to see the girl squirm, "Dark are your thoughts and dreams of late."

"Maybe I should end your life here and you won't have to suffer in the future", he laughed. The droids raised their guns again. Obi Wan stepped in front of Aniya as her brother did the same for the senator.

_'My fate',_ she thought to herself. Was this how she was to die? After all the dreams of children and love after suffering unbearable pain?

_'Not now', _a familiar voice said_, 'Do not let your mind trick you into giving up.'_

It was Master Kenai's voice. The look on Aniya's face went from grave expression to an enlightened smile.

_'Look up, my girl', _Master Kenai encouraged_, 'When you've no where to go once you've hit rock bottom there is nowhere else to look but up.'_

Aniya did as told and Padmé followed suit.

"Look!" the senator shouted excitedly. Helicopters and starships were flying in. One such flying machine held Master Yoda, who had the army create a perimeter around the Jedi survivors. Three helicopters landed to pick them up. Obi Wan, Aniya, Anakin, and Padmé all climbed into the closest one. They flew off into the desert.

"Hold on!" Obi Wan commanded his little group. Everyone grabbed a grip when the ride became a little bumpy. A full out war had started on the desert below them. Yet another one was further ahead.

The pilot was having problems seeing through the sand storm that had been created by a federation ship that had crashed. But it did not stop Obi Wan from seeing Count Dooku. He ordered the pilot to follow.

"We're going to need some help!" Padmé hinted. There was no need to go it alone.

"There isn't time! Anakin and I will handle this! Aniya will stay with you!" Obi Wan assured. He could not risk losing the senator, or Aniya.

* * *

The two droids that followed Dooku flew behind the helicopter. The next thing they knew, they were being fired at. The pilot used evasive procedures to avoid being hit. Unfortunately he didn't pull up far enough on a sand dune, causing both Aniya and Padmé to fall out. Anakin's heart fell with them and fear began to take over.

"Aniya! Padmé!" he screamed, "Put the ship down!"

"Anakin!" Obi Wan called attention from his padawan, "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way!"

"Lower the ship!" Anakin ordered defiantly. He could not leave his angel and his sister behind.

"I can't take Dooku alone! I need you! If we catch him, we can end this war now!" the Jedi master pleaded, "I fear for them too, but we have a job to do!"

"I don't care! Put the ship down!" the padawan continued.

"You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!" Obi Wan warned. His affections had obviously clouded his mind.

"I can't leave them! I can't leave Aniya! I refuse!" Anakin was desperate to get to them both.

"Come to your senses! What do you think Padmé and Aniya would do were they in your position?" The Jedi master demanded.

"They would do their duty", the padawan reluctantly answered.

"I care deeply for Aniya as well, but she would have both our heads if we didn't catch Dooku", Obi Wan confided, "He is the one who killed Olan Kenai."

The chase ended at a hidden airway. As Obi Wan and Anakin followed the Count in, their helicopter was shot down. They entered with their light sabers ready and were surprised to find Dooku could care very little about being armed.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku. Even the one you killed a few months ago", Anakin growled remembering his sister's pain at the loss of her mentor.

"We'll take him together. You go in slowly on the left", Obi Wan instructed.

"I'm taking him now!" the padawan ran in for attack.

"No, Anakin! No!" his master called after him. He was stunned by the Force lightning that Dooku used to easily subdue Anakin.

"As you see my Jedi powers are far beyond yours", Dooku circled around the Jedi master, "Now…back down."

He shot a bolt of lightning at Obi Wan, but it was successfully blocked by the Jedi's blue light saber.

"I don't think so", Obi Wan smirked. Dooku finally drew his light saber that was red. Obi Wan took it as a dare and charged at the Count.

After a few blocked saber strikes from both opponents, Dooku began to psyche Obi Wan out.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me", he teased, "Yoda and your female apprentice hold you in such high esteem."

They began to fight again. Every move Obi Wan made was ready by Dooku. Not one strike was getting through.

"Surely you can do better", Dooku grinned. It caused Obi Wan's rage to peak. He simply wanted to end the feud and ensure Aniya and Padmé's safety. Anakin began to wake up and saw his master fighting desperately.

* * *

Padmé woke up to a soldier asking if she was okay. She noticed footprints leading away, and instinctively she knew Aniya had pressed on.

"Gather what troops you can. Get a transport and hurry! We have to get to that hangar!" the senator was anxious for her love and her friend. She knew that Aniya had continued on in concern fro the same two men who weighed heavily on Padmé's mind.

"Where is the lady Jedi?" she asked the trooper as they ran to find a radio.

"She got up almost immediately and started running in the direction the helicopter went", the trooper explained.

Padmé feared for Aniya. There was no way that she could get there in time, much less not die of the desert heat and exhaustion from running. The senator was becoming fearful. Anakin couldn't lose another important person in his life, especially so soon after the death of his mother.

* * *

Obi Wan fought valiantly against the advances of Dooku. Unfortunately when their sabers locked, he did not expect the move the count performed. The red light saber pierced the Jedi's shoulder and then again in his leg. Dooku stood over the wounded warrior. He raised his light saber to finish him off.

Anakin leapt from across the room and blocked the deadly stroke. He stood defiantly glaring at the count. No one would harm his master. Obi Wan was too much of a father to him. Losing him was not an option.

"Brave of you, boy", Dooku smirked, "But I would have thought you had learned your lesson."

"I am a slow learner", Anakin mocked, his dark eyes filled with anger.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan called to his apprentice as he threw him a light saber.

The battle began. It was slow at first, but soon it became intense. Anakin did a deadly swordsman's twist using both light sabers. Dooku counter attacked and destroyed the green light saber. Thinking it would be to his advantage, Anakin cut the power cord and turned out the main lights. It seemed like hours, twirling and circling each other in a deadly dance, until Anakin made a mistake. Dooku took advantage and cut off the padawan's arm, right below the elbow.

He used the Force to push the apprentice to the floor. Anakin slid across the concrete into Obi Wan's leg. His head rested there as he went into semi-shock. Dooku was a bit shaken up from the experience. He hated what he had done, but the padawan was determined to kill him.

Unfortunate for Dooku, Aniya had arrived with Yoda. She begged him to pick her up on his way to the hangar. He sensed Dooku had sought refuge there, and knew Aniya's desperation, so he agreed. She stood by the elder master as Dooku turned to see where the noise from Yoda's staff was coming from. Aniya's eyes widened at the sight of her master and twin in pain on the floor. Anakin's missing arm lay a few feet from Dooku.

Aniya grew tired of Tyrannus. He would die by her hands. That was a promise.

"Master Yoda", Dooku announced.

"Count Dooku", Yoda reacquainted himself.

"You have interfered with our affairs for the last time", the count threatened the little green being and the apprentice.

He raised his hands and pulled a generator to throw at Aniya. Yoda quickly dropped his staff to deflect the flying object. Dooku threw two more generators, but it was Aniya that deflected them.

The count lifted both hands towards the ceiling and brought most of it down on top of the master and girl. Yet both used the Force to move the pieces of debris away from them.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku", Yoda commented, "The Dark Side I sense in you."

"I've become more powerful than any Jedi", Dooku went on his power trip monologue, "Even you."

He shot lightning at Yoda, who simply absorbed it, and threw it back at him. Dooku deflected it easily and tried harder to penetrated Yoda with his newfound powers. Again Yoda absorbed it but this time completely.

"Much to learn you still have", Yoda warned.

"It is obvious that this contest cannot be won by our knowledge of the Force but by our skills with a light saber", the count drew his in challenge.

This was what Yoda and Aniya had waited for. They drew theirs in protest. They waited for Dooku to make the first move.

Dooku jumped into the air as Yoda and Aniya did the same. Quickly their light sabers started dancing around one another. Yoda did acrobatic moves to maneuver while Aniya simply used fancy footwork. It went on for a few seconds, Yoda seemed everywhere at once. Dooku knocked Aniya down a few times, but she was quick to get up. Her leg was in pain most of the time from her injuries before, but she simply gritted her teeth and bared it.

"Fought well you have, my old padawan", Yoda spoke as he tried to catch his breath.

"This is just the beginning", Dooku swore. He turned and raised his hand to loosen a giant structure aimed to hit Obi Wan and Anakin. Aniya withdrew her light saber and rushed over to the wounded pair.

"Aniya, stay back!" Obi Wan warned, "That's an order!"

"Shut up and let me save you for once!" the padawan argued as she pushed the men out of the way. Yoda barely took hold of the death trap and stopped it inches from Aniya's body.

"Come here!" her master ordered. Quickly Aniya crawled to Obi Wan's reaching arm. She stopped and let him use her legs as a headrest as she sat and took the chastising.

As Padmé's helicopter arrived, Dooku's ship took off. They fired unsuccessfully as it went into space. She stood there for a few minutes unsure of whether to go in there or not. Fear of a lifeless body lying on the ground filled her mind.

Aniya gently laid Obi Wan's head down and rushed to her twin. He was sweating and in pain, but knew what had happened.

"Calm down, Ani", she smiled, trying to comfort her panting, moaning brother, "I'm here."

"Are you hurt?" he managed. He knew the irony of the statement, but any humor to ignore pain was welcome.

"Well other than a broken nail, a scratch on my leg, and a deep wound in my arm, I'm fine", Aniya teased, "You'll get through this, you're a Skywalker."

"Where's Padmé?" Anakin became afraid.

"She's safe. She'll be in any second", his twin helped him up. As soon as he was standing Padmé ran into the room. Relief ran over her, as her lover was safe from harm.

"Anakin!" she called to him as she ran to his aid. She hugged him close unaware that he had lost an arm. Desperately she wanted to kiss him, but all she was allowed to do in the moment was hold him. Over and over she stroked his hair, whispering reassurances.

Aniya turned her attention to Obi Wan. Carefully she wrapped an arm around his waist, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Later she would hug him to show how grateful she was that he was alive. Unbeknownst to her, he planned the same thing. His heart quit racing at the thought that she may have been seriously hurt when she fell from the helicopter.

"I'm glad you and Anakin are safe", Aniya whispered. She didn't care if Yoda heard her, "I can breathe."

"So can I", Obi Wan smiled at the woman who slowly won his trust and heart. When they were out of everyone's sight he held her closer to him and kissed her on the side of her head.

"Never fall out of my sight again", he whispered, "Promise."

"I promise", she smiled; glad to know her love was returned. For once in her life, she was happy…truly happy.

* * *

After everything that had happened on Geonosis, the Jedi were happy to be home. Things returned to normal except that the army returned to Coruscant as well. Obi Wan, Master Windu, and Yoda were in the Jedi Council room, discussing what would happen now that the Republic had an army.

"Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the army?" Obi Wan asked Master Windu, "It doesn't feel right."

"Joined the Dark Side, Dooku has", Yoda answered opening his eyes from meditation, "Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now."

"Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate", Master Windu concluded.

"I agree", Yoda shook his head.

"Where are your apprentices?" Windu asked. He hadn't seen them since they arrived home.

"On their way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home", Obi Wan answered, "Aniya will ensure their return home."

A silence fell as he recalled all she had said before they were condemned to be executed. He admitted to himself that his feelings for Aniya went deeper than that of attachment or caring. He loved her. Yet he knew they could not act on their feelings. He would have a discussion with her when she returned. They would agree not to act on impulse…at least not in front of anyone. The forbidden thought of kissing her senseless brought a smile to his face. He knew Windu noticed his distracted thoughts.

"I have to admit that without the clones, it would not have been a victory", he thought aloud.

"Victory? Victory, you say? Master Obi Wan, not victory. The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen", Yoda corrected, "Begun the Clone War has."

* * *

A secret was on Naboo. It hid beneath the trees at which it would come into being. Aniya was happy to be a part of it.

As the sunset brought about a romantic mood over the lake country, Anakin and Padmé exchanged vows. The senator was dressed in a lovely white dress with red roses as her bouquet. She asked her soon to be sister-in-law to be the maid of honor. In a way, Aniya was also best man, seeing as how she was her brother's best friend. C3PO and R2D2 were witnesses.

Happily the couple held each other's hands as they kissed to consummate their vows. Anakin's mechanical arm was cold to touch, but Padmé didn't care. At least his life had been saved if not his arm.

Aniya smiled, hoping one day she would know marriage. Being expelled from the Jedi Order did not worry her, nor did the fact that everything she felt for Obi Wan was forbidden. All she knew was that she was in love, and her brother was now a husband. It meant she would have to watch after him extra carefully now.

_'No worries, Nya', _Anakin looked to his sister after kissing his wife, _'I'm not leaving you or Padmé, ever.'_

_'Don't make promises that you don't have assurances that you can keep. Things happen, Ani. Terrible things to good people all the time. The life of a Jedi is a death wish waiting to be fulfilled', _Aniya chided, _'But I have a feeling you'll be around for a while.'_

_'I'm not going to fight with you. Not on my wedding day. It's suppose to be a celebration', _Anakin smiled, pleading with his twin to change the subject.

* * *

A few hours later the Skywalkers returned to Coruscant. Obi Wan waited until Anakin rushed off before he pulled Aniya off to the side. Seriousness held control in his eyes, scaring the padawan who loved humorous ones.

"We must talk", he pulled her even closer, "About what you said on Geonosis."

"Master, I apologized for what I said. You already forgave me", Aniya pulled away and started to leave, fearing what he would say, "There's nothing to discuss."

"Yes. Yes there is. Aniya, I…I care greatly for you. You were right when you said I was frightened by my feelings for you. They developed too fast it seemed", Obi Wan confessed, "It frightens me beyond all reason."

"I fear my feelings because if I were ever to lose you, I would go mad. You have conquered me with your charm and your beauty. You have become more than just my apprentice", he continued, "You're the very heart of me."

"But we would be expelled from the Jedi Order if they knew our love for one another. You are destined to become one of the greatest Jedi of all time. I cannot allow you to ruin that", she interrupted. She cursed at herself for worrying more about expulsion than actually hearing the man she loved state his love for her.

"It's too risky", Aniya concluded.

"No. It's not. Aniya, no matter how hard I fight it, you are a part of my very being. Your safety comes before all others. You're my soul, my heart, my everything. Please don't shut me out. Not now, not after all we've said and done", Obi Wan pleaded, "Let me love you as you have somehow learned to love me."

Tears welled up in Aniya's eyes. A Jedi master had fallen in love with his padawan and he didn't care about the consequences. She had corrupted him well.

"All right. Love me then. Don't break my heart, Obi Wan I don't think I could take it", she whispered as she cupped his face in her small, soft hands.

"I would never dream of it, my love", he picked her up and spun her around. While he held her she bent and kissed him on the lips. A kiss that would never fade from her memory nor his.

"I love you", they said in unison when he put her down. They simply smiled.

Realizing they would be missed, they walked into the temple, content to just be by each other's side.


End file.
